The Blizzard 2: Lost Again
by Amerique
Summary: Sequal to The Blizzard. Takes place 13 years after the blizzard that hit Hazzard County. The boys go up north and they end up getting kidnapped. Then they get lost in another blizzard. And one of the Dukes get a not so happy surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! here's a new story! it's the sequal to The Blizzard. hope ya'll like it please R&R! and i wanna give a big thanks to astalder27 for the idea for a sequal. now enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Bo and Luke Duke were tearing up the dirt roads in their powerful orange racecar, known to everyone in Hazzard as the General Lee. 

"Bo will you slow down? We got plenty of time. We don't need to be in town for another couple of hours." Luke said.

"Aw c'mon Luke, I ain't goin' that fast. Fact I'm barely goin' over 95."

"And you call that slow?" Luke said sarcastically. Bo looked over to Luke and gave him a dirty look.

"And will you keep yer dang eyes on the road 'fore you crash?"

"I ain't never crashed real bad. The worst I done is flip the General on his roof. And we walked away from that one without a scratch."

"Yeah, well you wasn't doing damn near a hundred then either."

"I know what I'm doing Luke. 'Sides I wanna have a little fun before we go up north."

"Well yeah, but I'd like to get there in one piece."

"We will, don't worry none. But ya know, it's still a shame Uncle Jesse and Daisy aren't going to get to come too."

"Yeah, hey what do ya say we get them a little something while we're there?"

"Okay, but first we gotta get those things Boss is supposed to sign saying we can leave." Bo said.

"I think you mean the permits? Yeah, I know. Then we gotta go back to the farm and pack."

"Yeah I know that. How long are we gonna be gone for anyways?"

"I think about two weeks. After all the auditions ain't 'til next week, but I wanna do some sight seeing on the way to Ohio."

"I wonder if Mr. what's his face will let us go pro." Bo thought out loud to himself.

"If you mean Mr. Dean, after hearing yer voice, he will definitely not let us go pro." Luke said jokenly.

"Cute, yer the one who everyone says can't sing worth a dime."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, wait…what are we arguing about again?"

"Um, I forgot…" Luke said. Both boys started laughing at the other, but neither of them realized it. They drove the rest of the way to town talking about nothing important.

It only took Bo and Luke ten minutes to get to town. Usually it would take about a half hour to get there, but considering Bo was going almost 100 MPH, it took less time.

"Okay Luke, I'll go take the General over to Cooter's to get 'em checked up, while you go get the travel thingies." Bo said.

"They are travel permits, and why do I got to get them?"

"'Cause I'm the driver."

"Well, I'm older."

"So? It's not my fault I'm younger."

"Whatever. I'll get the permits, if it'll make ya happy."

"Good, glad you see things my way for once."

"Look, Bo, I'm only doing that so I don't have to listen to you whine."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin', just take the General over to Cooter's. I'll meet ya over there."

"Okay Luke. See ya in a few." Luke waved at Bo as he made his way to the Court House. He walked up the steps and opened the doors and walked inside.

Boss was in his office counting money again, when Luke walked in. Boss nearly jumped out of his skin and jumped on top of his desk to hide his money. After seeing it was only Luke, he sat back down, none to pleased with the scare.

"What do you want Luke Duke?" Boss asked none to kindly.

"Well I called earlier today about mine and Bo's travel permits. You said to come in and you would give them to us." Luke said.

"Now why would I do a fool thing like that for?"

"Well you said you would, so me and Bo could go to Ohio for a music audition, and you said to come in later to get the permits." Luke said. Boss thought for a moment, before he got out two pieces of paper. He began filing both of them out. When he was done, he handed both of them to Luke.

"Here, now at least two of you Dukes will be gone for awhile." Boss said as he handed Luke the permits for him and Bo.

'As soon as you and that idiotic cousin of yers leaves Hazzard, I'll finally get the Duke farm. There won't be no one to stop me.' Boss thought happily to himself.

"Much obliged Boss." Luke said as he walked out of Boss' office. Just as Luke was leaving the Court House, Rosco walked by and walked into Boss' office. Boss having gone back to counting his money with a big grin on his face, didn't hear Rosco knock on the door. Boss once again jumped on his desk and hid his money with his round tummy.

"Rosco! How many times do I have to tell you, knock before you enter?" Boss yelled at his brother in law, who was also the sheriff of Hazzard.

"But Boss I did knock, but you didn't answer." Rosco said pointing to the door.

"I don't care! Now what in blazes do you want?" Boss fumed angrily.

"Um, well I just saw Luke Duke leaving and he was putting something in his pocket."

"Rosco, you know that you have the brains of a dodo. That's why they are extinct, you dodo! I know Luke Duke was here. And him and that blonde cousin of his are going to be gone for awhile. And I have a plan that will get me the Duke farm, but them Duke Boys have to be outta the way for awhile for it to work. And after I get the Duke farm, them Duke Boys won't have a home to come back to." Boss said happily.

"Khew, khew. I love it, I love it. So what's the plan Boss?"

"Well the plan is…"

Luke walked over to Cooter's and saw the General and Cooter, but no Bo.

"Hey Coot, did ya see where Bo went?" Luke asked the mechanic, who was covered head to toe in grease and oil.

"Nope, can't say I have. He was here a few minutes ago though. He dropped the General off and then took off. Knowing him, he probably took off after some girl or something like that." Cooter said. Just as he finished talking, Bo appeared around the corner carrying a hotdog and a vanilla milkshake.

"Or he could've been out getting some food." Luke said.

"Or he could be doing that." Cooter said as he watched Bo sit down with the hotdog sticking half way out of his mouth. He took a large bite, causing some of the hotdog bun to stick out of his mouth, and making a lot of the ketchup and mustard to stick on his face just under his nose. Both Luke and Cooter started laughing at him.

"Whaph pho funny?" Bo asked with his mouth completely full.

"You are meathead." Luke said laughing. He didn't mean to call Bo a meathead, but he was having a blast watching his young cousin stuffing his mouth completely full then trying to talk at the same time. Bo gave Luke a dirty look then an idea popped into his head. After he swallowed, Bo stood up and wiped his upper lip off with his index finger. Bo walked over to Luke and wiped his finger with the ketchup and mustard on it, on Luke's new flannel shirt.

"Now who's got the last laugh, cousin?"

"Well it sure as heck ain't gonna be you baby cousin." Luke said angrily. Bo knew right then that Luke was serious. Backing up a couple of steps, Bo turned on a dime and took off down the street at full speed. Luke was slowing starting to get further and further behind. Just as Bo thought he would soon be home free, his luck went from bad to worse. A sharp pain ripped through Bo's right side, causing him to trip over his own feet and falling to the hard concrete. He lay there on the ground, holding his side, taking shallow breaths due to the pain deep breaths caused. Luke saw Bo fall and suddenly grew concerned for his cousin. Picking up speed, Luke rushed over to Bo's side.

"Bo, are you alright?" Luke asked concerned. "What the hecks wrong?"

"I got…a bad…side cramp…from running…" Bo managed to choke out.

"Oh, I see. You ate just before you ran. That was real dumb ya know."

"No…kidding…" Bo said as he stood up. "It's starting to ease off some now. But I guarantee I'm gonna get back at ya for doing that."

"For doing what? You was the one who wiped the mustard and ketchup on my shirt." Luke said as he and Bo walked back to the General.

"Well I see you got caught the Bo." Cooter said.

"I wouldn't have gotten caught if it wasn't for that stupid side cramp that hit me. Those suckers hurt."

"Well anyone with enough brains knows not to run that fast or that sudden after you eat. I swear, sometimes I wonder if you ain't related to Rosco somehow." Luke said.

"I ain't know where near related to him!" Bo said angrily.

"Just cool yer jets Bo, I didn't mean it, and you know that." Luke said.

"Whatever. Is the General done yet?"

"Yup just got 'em done. Ya'll should be ready to hit the road." Cooter said.

"Thanks Cooter. You can put that on Luke's tab."

"Hey, why my tab?"

"Cause I'm the driver."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well without these you can't go nowhere." Bo said holding up the car keys.

"Oh whatever. Just get in. We'll see ya late Coot!"

"See ya, and ya'll 'member to keep it 'tween the ditches ya hear?" Cooter said as Bo pulled out of Cooter's garage. Both Duke's waved to their friend, and then took off on their way out of town and back to the farm to pack.

* * *

**well that's the end of the first chapter! i'm hoping to get as many reviews on this story as i did on The Blizzard. so please R&R! it'll be much obliged.**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next chapter! please R&R! them more reviews i get, the sooner i'll put the next chapter up! please enjoy!**

* * *

Bo and Luke were arguing about nothing in particular all the way back to the farm. After Bo parked the General in his usual spot next to Jesse's pickup, they climbed out of the windows and went inside. Jesse was inside sitting in his favorite chair, reading the paper. Luke and Bo were still arguing about nothing in particular. Jesse put his paper down when he heard his nephews going on about something.

"What are you two bickering about now?"

"Um, that's a good question." Bo said.

"Yeah, I forget." Luke said. Jesse just rolled his eyes and picked his paper back up.

"So when are you two leavin'?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we was planning on leaving tomorrow mornin' after breakfast. We wanna get an early start since it's gonna take us a day or two to get there." Bo said.

"Yeah, but with lead foot here, we could end up getting there in under an hour." Luke said sarcastically, pointing to Bo.

"Cute." Bo said.

"Okay, but you two best remember what I've said about the speed limits, especially up north. I hear the law up there ain't too friendly. And they's a heck of a lot smarter then Rosco and Cletus." Jesse said.

"Yes sir." Both boys said in unison.

"We best get packing. Won't have any time tomorrow." Luke said.

"Yeah then you two have to get yer chores done. You didn't do them this morning." Jesse said. Bo and Luke looked at each other then to their uncle.

"Okay Uncle Jesse. We'll get our stuff packed, then we'll the chores done." Bo said. Jesse nodded at Bo and Luke. Both boys went into their room to start packing.

Meanwhile in town Boss had handed Rosco a small bag.

"Rosco, I want you to put this bag somewhere on the Duke's property. And do it without getting caught!"

"Um, Boss, what's the bag for again?"

"Don't worry about it right now you dipstick! Just do as you're told, or I'll take your badge!" Boss threatened. Rosco started to mumble something under his breath as he walked out of Boss' office. Boss waited until he was sure Rosco was gone, before he went to his safe. He put the combination in, and opened the thick steel door. He reached inside and pulled out a map of Hazzard County. Boss took it over to his desk and spread it out. Taking a permanent marker out of a draw on his desk, Boss circled several places on the map.

"Hehehe, soon I'll have the Duke farm then getting the other farms around the area will be as easy as pie! Then I can finally start construction on my mall!" Boss said to himself happily.

Rosco had just come on Old Mill Road, the same road the Dukes live on. He had been mumbling under his breath the whole way.

"Oh, one of these days that fat mellow muffin is gonna get what's comin' to him." Rosco said as he was parking his patrol car out of sight from anyone one who might be driving by. Quickly, but as carefully as Rosco could manage, he snuck over to the big brown barn on the Duke's property. Going inside through the back of the barn, Rosco found a good spot to hide the bag.

After he hid the bag, he turned to leave, but instead ended up knocking things over startling Maudine the mule. Rosco not paying attention to what he was doing backed up to the stall door. Accidentally hitting the latch with his hand and somehow unlocking it, he fell backwards on the ground while Maudine took off outside. Rosco sat up and put his hand on his hat.

"Oh, that was a horrendous crash." Rosco said as he stumbled when he stood up. Not wanting to take any chances of being caught, Rosco took off out of the barn. Running as fast as he could, he made it back to his patrol car unseen. He got in and took off down the road.

After they finished packing, Bo and Luke carried their suitcases outside to the General as Luke was putting his suitcases in the trunk, Bo noticed Maudine running loose in the yard.

"Oh boy, looks like Maudine got loose again." Bo said. Luke looked up and saw the old mule walking around the yard, the chickens scattering in every direction to keep from getting stepped on.

"We better go catch her." Luke said as he put his last suitcase in the trunk. Bo put his in and closed the trunk. Bo and Luke walked towards Maudine, only to find her dodging them when they got to close.

"Looks like we're gonna have to catch her the hard way, cause she ain't going to do it the easy way." Luke said.

"Yeah, so let's get goin'" Bo said in agreement. Luke went to the barn door and grabbed the old rope off the hook that they used in case Maudine ever got out. Bo started running after Maudine when she saw the rope that Luke held. She knew from past experiences what that rope meant, and after the scare she got from the sheriff, she wasn't about to go back in there.

"Come here!" Bo yelled. Luke was ahead of Bo, who was starting to lag behind a bit, but didn't realize it. Luke had almost managed to get the rope around Maudine's neck, but missed when the large animal took off running. Maudine changed directions and was running towards Bo. Bo jumped out of her way just in the nick of time. He sat on the ground panting.

"You okay Bo?" Luke yelled from the other side of the yard.

"Yeah…I'll be…alright as…soon as I catch…my breath…" Bo said, still trying to catch his breath. "Man, I must be…outta shape…" Bo said to himself. After catching his breath again, he rejoined Luke who had once again almost caught the run away mule.

"Maybe we should get Uncle Jesse to help us." Bo suggested.

"Yeah maybe, but let me try again. See if you can chase her back my way. I'll try to lasso her again." Luke said.

"Okay. Be right back." Bo said as he walked towards Maudine again. Maudine saw the blonde Duke coming her way, and took off again. Bo took off at a sprint and soon managed to catch up to the mule that was only trotting. Maudine changed directions again and ran towards Luke. Luke had the lasso ready and when she came close enough, he threw the rope and managed to get it over her head.

"Finally, C'mon you dang mule." Luke said as he got a hold of Maudine's halter. Luke took Maudine back into the barn and put her back in her stall. He then noticed the mess that Rosco had made.

"No wonder you didn't want to be caught." Luke said to Maudine. "We'll just have to clean this up after we get done with our chores." Luke said to himself as he walked out of the barn. He walked over to Bo who was hunched over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"You okay, cuz?" Luke asked as he put his hand on his cousin's back.

"Yeah…I'll live…"

"Looks like you need to get back into shape. Yer letting yerself go." Luke joked. Bo stood up to his full 6' 3" height. He then play punched Luke in the arm and gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Luke asked innocently. "It's the truth."

"Yeah, so? You give your mouth a major workout every day. You don't know when to let it rest." Bo said.

"Ya know that didn't make any sense."

"Whatever. Let's just get our chores done."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention, the barn we're gonna have to clean up." Luke said.

"Whatever." Bo said as he and Luke got started on their chores.

After they got the barn cleaned up, and their chores done, both boys went inside to clean up.

"Hurry up and get cleaned up, it's almost time to eat." Jesse said as Bo and Luke walked past.

"Yes sir." They both responded at once. After they got cleaned up, all three of them sat down at the table.

"Where's Daisy?" Luke asked.

"She has to work 'til midnight tonight. So I'm just gonna put her dinner in the fridge." Jesse said.

"Okay." Luke answered. Bo seeing that his uncle and cousin were distracted reached for a roll. Jesse having the yes of a hawk saw Bo reaching across the table and smacked his hand with a spoon. Bo pulled his hand back, but not after grabbing a roll.

"Bo, one of these days yer gonna do that and your gonna be hurtin' afterwards." Luke said. Bo looked at Luke and gave him a dirty look.

"Boy's no arguing at the table."

"Sorry Uncle Jesse." Luke said.

"Yeah sorry." Bo said. Jesse nodded and bowed his head. Bo and Luke saw their cue to do the same and bowed their heads. Jesse said grace and then they began to eat.

"Oh boy, this is really great Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he took a bite of chicken.

"Yeah this is the best I've ever had before." Luke agreed.

"Thank ya. Glad to hear you like it." they spent the rest of the time talking about the days activities. After dinner, they all decided to hit the sack since they would be getting up early the next day. After saying their good nights, Bo and Luke retreated to their room. After changing into their night clothes, they got in their own beds and stayed awake talking about what they planned to do once they got to Ohio. After about an hour of talking, they finally went to sleep.

* * *

**well that's that. pleasr R&R! and remember the more reviews i got, the sooner i'll update! hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's chapter 3! there will be more action in the coming chapters. so stick around. please R&R! now on to the story! please enjoy and remember to review.**

* * *

The night seemed to go by all too quickly. Bo and Luke were up long before anyone else. They had decided the night before to do their chores early in the morning before breakfast. By the time they were both done with their chores, the sun was about half way up in the sky, and the delicious smell of breakfast could be smelled coming from the little farm house. 

"Boy, whatever Uncle Jesse is fixin' for breakfast sure smells good. I'm starvin'." Bo said. Almost as if to prove his point, his stomach started growling. Luke couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds like yer stomach agrees with you. C'mon let's go get washed up and then we can eat." Luke said as he patted Bo on the back as he passed by him.

"Yeah okay." Bo said walking quickly to catch up to Luke who was already half way to the house. Luke was the first to go get washed up. After he was done, Bo went in and washed up. After he was done, all four of the Dukes sat down at the table. Jesse sat at the head of the table, with Luke on his right and Bo on Luke's left, and Daisy on Jesse's left. And like usual, Bo tried to swipe a biscuit, but Jesse once again caught him and smacked the back of Bo's hand with a spatula.

"Ow!" Bo yelped out as his pulled his hand away, the stinging slowly going away.

"One would think you'd learn by now cousin." Luke said jokenly.

"Cute, Luke." Bo said.

"Enough you two." Jesse said getting onto his bickering nephews.

"Yes sir." Both of them said in unison. When Jesse saw that Bo and Luke were done, he bowed his head, Bo, Luke, and Daisy taking that as their cue, did the same thing. Jesse said grace and they all said Amen in unison. Bo was quick to fill his plate, but making sure to leave plenty for everyone else.

"Bo, if you don't' stop eating so much, yer gonna get fat." Luke said.

"I don't gotta worry about that none. We get plenty of exercise running from the so-called-law." Bo said with a grin.

"Yeah, true, but what if the "so-called-law" decides to go straight? What'll you do then?" Luke asked.

"Oh that's about as likely of a chance as the chance of a meteor falling and hitting you in the head." Bo said.

"Boys, that's quite enough, from the both of ya." Jesse said pointing a finger at both boys.

"Yes sir." Luke said.

"Yeah, sorry Uncle Jesse." Bo said. Luke glanced at the clock in the living room and noticed it was a quarter to ten.

"We had best get goin' if we hope to get to Ohio in time for those auditions." Luke said to Bo.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Gonna be on the road awhile. We best get going." Bo said as he and Luke stood up. They walked over to Daisy and Jesse, who had stood up. After giving Jesse and Daisy a goodbye hug, they headed out to the General. Jesse and daisy walked out with Bo and Luke.

"Bye Uncle Jesse, bye Daisy." Bo said waving over his shoulder at his uncle and cousin.

"See ya when we get back." Luke said also waving to his uncle and cousin.

"I want you boys to check in every once in awhile. That way I won't be needing to worry 'bout ya. Getting into trouble, at least not a lot of trouble." Jesse said.

"Yes sir!" Bo and Luke said together.

"Ya'll be careful now, ya hear?" Daisy said.

"You betcha we will. As careful as we can be." Luke said in response as he climbed in the passenger's side.

"See ya later!" Bo called peeking his head out of the driver's side window, just enough to see over the roof of the General Lee. Bo started the orange stockcar's powerful 440 engine. Bo put the General in reverse and backed up enough to turn the General around so that they could get on the road faster. When Bo finally had the General facing the right direction, he and Luke stuck their arms out their windows and waved goodbye. Bo then put the General in gear and started down the road, honking the horn. The first twelve notes of Dixie rang out across the farm as the General, and the Duke boys took off down the road, and quickly vanished from sight.

Meanwhile back in town, Boss was calling different construction companies that would destroy all the farms Boss got so far, and the ones he would be getting soon, and then start construction on his mall. But much to Boss' disliking, he hadn't found a single company to start on the date he wanted. Boss had been trying all morning and was plumb worn out and frustrated by the time twelve o'clock noon came rolling by.

Bo and Luke had been on the road for two hours straight now, and were already more then half way to the Georgia border. They had decided to stop for a bit to stretch their legs and to grab a snack for the road.

"Man I can't believe how close to the state border we are already. We've only been on the road for about two hours." Bo said.

"Well when you drive like the grim reaper is on yer tail, sure we're gonna make it to the border in record time. Although I would love to get to Ohio real soon, I would love to get there in one piece." Luke said as he got the donuts that they had ordered for on the road.

"Don't worry yourself Luke, I'll get us there in one piece. You can count on it." Bo said as he grabbed his drink off the counter. Luke just rolled his eyes at his young cousin, and walked out of the small mini-mart. Bo followed Luke out. Luke sat the bag down on the front seat and got in the General and waited for Bo to get in as well. Bo reached into the bag of donuts and pulled out a cream filled caramel icing donut and popped it in his mouth. Bo pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road, and then took the donut out of his mouth, but not without taking a bite first.

"Not only do you eat like a pig, but your also messy like one." Luke said sarcastically.

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is you're a messy eater."

"Well you ain't exactly Mr. Clean either. I've seen you throwing food before like a two year old."

"Oh when have I ever done that?"

"When we was in school."

"Well I was young then. How about we just drop the subject? Oh and by the way, you got a glob of cream filling on yer shirt." Luke said pointing to the big white glob of cream on Bo's shirt.

"Huh? How do ya suppose that got there?" Bo said as he cleaned his shirt off with his finger.

"Well when you stuff a donut in your mouth, and then take a bite out of it and the filling comes out the other side, it's gonna land on something. And your shirt just happened to be where it landed." Luke said pointing out the obvious.

"Boy, what a way to point out the obvious, Mr. Obvious."

"Oh, what, now I'm Mr. Obvious? Thought I was Mr. Clean."

"Whatever Luke." Bo said as he licked the filling and icing from the donut off his fingers.

"Hey, wait a minute that was my donut! I got the cream filled one with caramel icing." Luke said.

"Oh well, to late now. Should've said somethin' sooner. It was pretty good though." Bo said.

"Bo, I outta…"

"You outta what?"

"Never mind, just keep your eyes on the road."

"Okay, if you say so Luke."

"Yeah, I do say so." Luke said as he reached in the bag and pulled out a jelly filled donut that was supposed to be Bo's. They drove the rest of the day bickering on and off with each other about things as dumb as the donut thing again. They had finally reached Nashville about five o'clock and decided to find a place to stay for the night and finish the drive to Ohio tomorrow. After having searched for a cheap place to stay for a good few hours, they finally gave up looking, having decided that sleeping in the General would be cheaper anyway.

"I got backseat." Luke said as Bo found a spot to park the General for the night.

"Hey, no fair, what gives?"

"What? It's not my fault you didn't call it first."

"Fine I'll sleep on the hood then. Probably more comfortable anyway."

"You'll get awfully cold out there. 'Cause I'm gonna put the windows up to keep it warm in here. I over heard that it's gonna be pretty cold tonight."

"If I wanna sleep on the hood, I'm gonna sleep on the hood." Bo said as he got out of the car and layed down on the hood. Luke just shrugged and put the windows up and turned the heater on. Luke was asleep within minutes being perfectly comfortable, while Bo on the other hand, being as stubborn as a mule at the moment, was sitting on the hood shivering and trying to get warmed up. The heat that was radiating from the General's engine helped some, but the hood was starting to cool off in the chilly air. Forgetting that it was early December, it was colder then in Hazzard, where people were still wearing short sleeved shirts and on an occasional day or two sweatshirts.

"Man it's cold here." Bo said to himself. After about an hour or so of trying to fight sleep, Bo finally lost the fight, but he didn't sleep very well due to the cold air and the fact he was sleeping on the hood of a car.

* * *

**well, that's the end of chapter 3. there will be more action later on in the story, but i gottaput in the less actiony partsfirst. so please bear with me. please review, i'll update sooner if you do. thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**here's chapter 4! thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! please keep it up, and for those of you who haven't reviewed yet, please review! i really like it when you do :-) now enjoy! R&R at the end please, thanks.**

* * *

Luke was awaken close to dawn by a strange noise coming from outside the General. Luke opened his eyes, and immediately noticed that it was still dark out. Remembering that Bo was outside, Luke got up quickly and rolled down the window on the driver's side and climbed out. Luke noticed the dark outline of his cousin sitting up on the hood, the strange noise coming from his direction. All at once it hit him what the noise was. Luke walked over to the front of the car and saw Bo was hunched over coughing and making a small wheezing sound in between each cough.

"You okay Bo?" Luke asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah…I think I was choking on spit."

"Eww, um why don't you go and sleep in the General, you can have the backseat if you want. I'll just sleep in the front. It's a heck of a lot warmer in there." Luke said as he watched his breath become visible in the chilly air.

"Okay Luke." Bo said as he stood up. Bo's joints were stiff from the cold, and from the fact that he had been curled up to try and stay warm on the hood, so Luke had to help him in the General and get into the backseat. Luke then climbed in and rolled the window back up. Bo sat in the back, shivering form the sudden change in temperature.

"C-Can you t-turn the heater on L-Luke?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea right now."

"H-How come?"

"Cause yer body will think it's warm even though your blood ain't. All that cold blood would rush to your heart and that would be really bad." Luke explained. Bo looked at Luke confused.

"H-How do you know t-that?" Bo asked Luke.

"Unlike some of us, I actually paid attention in health class. I'll turn the heater on in a little bit. Just let your body warm up on it's own for right now, 'kay?"

"Fine, but I-I'm still cold." Bo said still shivering.

"Well at least your not outside no more." Luke said. Luke turned around so he was facing the front. He was startled when Bo started coughing again, but this time a little harder then before.

"Are you sure your okay?" Luke asked concerned. Bo just nodded his head as he tried to catch his breath after the fit subsided. Bo found it a bit difficult to catch his breath, but didn't think anything of it. Both boys finally managed to fall back to sleep after a half hour or so, Bo now being warmer then before.

Luke awoke to the bright light of the sun shining in his face through the windows. Luke sat up and stretched the best he could from the front seat. Hearing the not so quiet snoring of Bo coming from the backseat, Luke turned around and saw that was laying on his side, back to the front of the car. Luke saw the reason for Bo's unusually loud snoring. Bo's neck was bent against the side of the General while his long legs were pushing against the opposite side. Luke also noticed that Bo was sniffling every once in awhile, telling him that Bo's nose was probably stuffy as well. Knowing Bo would be a lot quieter sitting in the front seat where his neck wouldn't bent in what Luke thought had to be a very uncomfortable position, plus it would help clear his nose, reaching back behind him, Luke gently shook Bo's shoulder in an attempt to awaken him.

"Bo, time to get up." Luke said. Bo just groaned and moved some, but remained asleep.

"Bo, c'mon get up and move to the front, you'll be a lot more comfortable there. And you won't wake up with a neck cramp."

"Just five more minutes…" Bo said partially awake and partially in his sleep. Luke just sighed and reached over to Bo's ear and started pinching it.

"Ow! Hey cut it out! That hurts." Bo said as he sat up and rubbed his ear, then his sore neck.

"Well that got you up. You was snoring, and I was trying to wake you up so you could move up front where you'd be a lot more comfortable."

"Well you could've just shook my shoulder, but you didn't have to pinch my ear." Bo said agitated.

"Well I did shake yer shoulder and you just said five more minutes." Bo just gave Luke a look that told Luke to be quiet. Bo moved into the front of the General, and sat in the passenger's seat.

"What time is it?" Bo asked as his question was soon followed by a rather loud yawn. Luke laughed a bit before answering.

"What do I look like? Big Ben? I forgot to put my watch on that I got for Christmas. But judging from the position of the sun, I would have to guess it's almost ten. We should get movin' again. Gonna be a long drive. I'll drive today, so you can go back to sleep if you want, plus you drove all day yesterday, and you probably want to take a break from driving." Luke looked over at Bo when he got no response, only to find his young cousin asleep once again, snoring again, but not as loud as before. Luke started the engine and pulled out of the spot they had slept and headed towards Ohio.

Meanwhile in a rather large building, in a rather large city, in a fair sized state, two men were preparing for the arrival of two particular people.

"What are we gonna do Chuck? Them boys are scheduled to be here by this afternoon. How are we gonna get back for them stopping us last year?"

"Don't worry Charlie, as soon as them Duke boy's get here, we'll treat 'em real nice, and then we'll make our move and make sure they don't ever make it back home. Hogg will be pleased as well for us agreeing to draw those two hayseeds out here while he gets their farm, and we get our revenge and a big fat payment from Hogg as well." Chuck said with a laugh. Chuck and Charlie are a couple of goons that tried to steal the General and frame a robbery in Atlanta on the Duke boys last summer, but that's a different story for a different time.

"With that winter weather advisory in effect 'til tomorrow mornin', we'll have the perfect set up for an accidental accident." Chuck said to Charlie.

"Um, what do you mean Chuck? How would it be an accidental accident?"

"Charlie, when they were passing out brains, were you out fishing or something? What I mean is that when they get here, we're gonna make it look like they was in an accident and stuck in the cold, and forced to walk in the bad weather, and what do you think would happen if they were to oh, let's say get hurt, and end up stranded?" Chuck tried to explain. Charlie looked at his rather short boss pondering what he had just said. Sighing, Chuck started to get angry.

"Just never mind for now, c'mon we only got a few hours until they're supposed to get here, and we still gotta set the traps and get everything ready to make it look like an accident. Plus we gotta pick up our disguises so they can't recognize us." Chuck said as he and Charlie headed out of the large building.

Bo and Luke had been going for three hours straight, stopping just long enough to get gas and breakfast and to use the restroom, before heading out again.

"How much longer 'til we get there, Luke?" Bo asked growing increasingly bored with each passing minute.

"We're almost there. I wish you would stop asking me that. That would be what, the eleventh or twelfth time you've asked me that within the past five minutes. We'll never get there if you don't stop complaining."

"Well sorry, can't help the fact that I'm practically dieing of boredom here." Bo complained again. Luke just rolled his eyes and kept driving, while Bo kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No! Now shut up, your giving me a headache!" Luke shouted.

"Geez, sorry I asked." Bo said sarcastically. He then turned his attention to the outside of the orange car. Bo noticed the strange looks that people were passing their way as they passed cars on the freeway leading through Kentucky that would eventually lead them to their destination. After about ten minutes of watching people give them strange looks and people who smiled and waved, Bo once again grew bored. Bo decided to turn the radio on and find a station to listen to. After looking for a few minutes, he finally found a station playing a song that Bo liked to sing along with back at the farm. It was a song sung by Waylon Jennings, called Good ol' Boys. Bo started singing along as Luke tried to block out the noise his cousin was making.

"Just two good ol' boys, never meanin' no harm." Bo started singing. "Makin' they're way, the only way they know how, that's just a little bit more then the law will allow." Luke was starting to grow agitated, partly from his headache, and partly from the fact that Bo wasn't listening when he told him to be quiet. Reaching over, Luke turned the radio off.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?"

"Cause it's giving me a headache."

"How's the radio givin' you a headache?"

"It's making my head hurt like your big mouth is."

"What the hecks yer problem?"

"You are. Now just shut up."

"Fine, you old grump." Bo said as he returned his attention back outside his window to watch the scenery pass by.

* * *

**boy remind me never to bug Luke next time he's got a headache. i don't know 'bout them fellas who have connections with Boss Hogg, but i got me a feelin' the boys are gonna be in a mess of trouble before this 'vaction' is over with. please R&R!**

**A/N: if ya'll wanna hear more about the Duke's connection with Charlie and Chuck, letme knowand i'll get started on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's chapter 5! please R&R! enjoy!**

* * *

Luke was starting to become frustrated at Bo's continuous coughing. Bo had been coughing for about two minutes now and Luke's headache was getting worse. 

"Dang it Bo, will you get something to drink? Your coughing is making my head hurt even worse." Luke said in an angry tone.

"Sorry…I can't 'cough, cough' help it…"

"Well you better start trying to help it."

"'cough, cough' Man…what the heck's yer 'cough' problem?"

"You and your coughing is my problem." Luke said angrily. Bo rolled his eyes as the fit finally started to subside. Bo found that he was having a little trouble catching his breath and that caused him to remember back to one point in his life where something similar had happened.

_It was early summer and Bo and Luke were outside playing tag. Jesse had told them not to run too much due to Bo's asthma. Bo and Luke being only four and eight at the time didn't listen to their uncle's warning. Bo was chasing Luke when Bo tripped over his untied shoe strings. Bo fell to the ground with a thud. Luke noticed Bo fall, so he turned around and jogged back to where Bo was laying. Bo was gasping for breath. _

"_Bo, you okay?" Luke had asked. Bo tried to answer, but all he managed to get out were more gasps for air. Luke had seen Bo do this a lot of times before, and knew that Bo needed help. _

"_I'll be right back Bo, I'm going to get Uncle Jesse." Luke said worried for his cousin's safety. Bo managed to nod his head. Luke stood up and ran as fast as he could to the house. _

"_Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse, Bo needs help! I think it's his asthma again." Luke yelled as he entered the small farm house. Jesse looked up from the paper that he had been reading when Luke came rushing inside screaming._

"_Luke what in tarnation are you yelling about?"_

"_Uncle Jesse, its Bo, he can't breathe. Please hurry." Luke practically begged. Jesse stood up fast and ran outside, but not before grabbing Bo's inhaler. Running outside, Jesse spotted Bo sitting on the ground trying to get his breath back. Bo had somehow managed to sit himself up while Luke was getting Jesse. Jesse ran over to Bo and knelt down in front of him. Taking the inhaler out of the box it was kept in, Jesse placed it in Bo's mouth and sprayed it into Bo's mouth. Bo sucked the medicine into his lungs with what little air he could get. After repeating that a couple of more times, Bo finally started to breath easier._

"_That better Bo?" Jesse asked with pure concern in his voice._

"_Yeah. Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he gave Jesse a hug. Luke stood off to the side watching his uncle and cousin. Jesse helped Bo stand up and brushed his clothes off and tied his shoes. Luke began walking away, but was stopped by a small hand on his arm. Luke turned around and saw Bo standing behind him, his arms apart. Luke knew exactly what Bo wanted. A hug. Luke took Bo into a brotherly hug and Bo planted a wet kiss on Luke's cheek._

"_Aw Bo. That was wet." Luke said as he made a funny face causing Bo to giggle. Luke being bigger then Bo lifted him off the ground and carried him inside to enjoy a snack that Jesse had fixed for them earlier that day._

Bo pulled out of the flashback when Luke stepped on the brakes causing Bo to fly forward and hit his head on the windshield.

"Ow, dang it Luke, what the heck was that for?" Bo asked rubbing his head where it hit the windshield.

"You were coughing again, and I had told you to get a drink. Not to mention you sound like you ran a twenty mile race without a brake at all."

"Sorry, it ain't my fault. But you still could've given me a warnin' 'fore slamin' on the brakes. That really hurt."

"Well if you wouldn't space out so much, you would've seen me put my foot down on the brake. And if you would wear your seatbelt, you wouldn't hit your hard head on the windshield. I'm surprised that your big head didn't break it."

"I don't know what your problem is, but you've been on my case since we left home. If you didn't want me to come along you should've just said so. I would've gladly stayed behind."

"Well why didn't you? No one stopped you from staying back in Hazzard."

"I came because I thought it would be fun to go out of state with you. But it looks like I was wrong."

"Do you think everything is just a game? Well news flash Bo, it's not. You knew we was going to be coming up here for that audition, not to have 'play time' with the local cops here or to goof off, like you are definitely doing. And you know what else? You're a real pain in the butt. You complain way too much, and you also whine like a little kid. Your eighteen years old, why don't you start acting like it, instead of acting like you got the I.Q. of a turnip. A small one at that."

"Well right now yer the one who's doing all the complaining and acting like a little kid. You get mad over something that I can't help. If I could've stopped coughing, I would've. And I don't know why I'm even telling you for you'll just find something else to say to me. And I'll even move to the backseat if that'll make you feel better, then you won't have to see me, and maybe you'll forget that I'm even here." Bo said as he started moving to the backseat. Luke didn't say anything, he just watched Bo move and get situated in the back. Sitting on the backseat with his legs on the seat, Bo turned his head to look out the back window.

When Luke was sure Bo wasn't going to make any more noise, he put the General in gear, and waited for the passing cars to get out of the way. Once it was clear, Luke made his way back onto the highway. They drove the rest of the way in silence, with the exception of the General's engine, and an occasional cough or two from Bo, and his raspy breathing every now and then.

Meanwhile in Ohio at Chuck and Charlie's, they were finishing up on the preparations for Bo and Luke's arrival.

"Them two Dukes are gonna be here within an hour or two. Everything all set at the cabin?" Chuck asked Charlie.

"Um, yeah. It's all ready for them two Dukes."

"Good. Now do you remember where you're supposed to meet them?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. At the old theater on high street, right?"

"Yeah. I want you to leave here about a half hour before they get there. 'Cause in the mean time, I'm gonna get their rooms ready for them. Then all we got to do is treat them real nice today, and tomorrow, bang, we get them." Chuck said with an evil laugh. Charlie joined in laughing as well.

"Shut up you moron. Now go get the disguises ready. Don't want them knowing it's us. At least not yet." Chuck said with a large grin that said trouble. Charlie left the room and went to retrieve the disguises, while Chuck went to get Bo and Luke's rooms ready.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 5! hope ya'll enjoyed it! please R&R! now back to my music. 'singing' It's a short walk from heaven to hell... (i love that song, along with the handsome man who sings it :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there ya'll, here's the next chapter! hope ya'll like it! please R&R at the end. **

* * *

Luke stopped at a roadside café. He got out a map from the glove compartment and studied it for a few minutes, before reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. Luke looked at the directions on it for a minute and then looked back at the map. Bo noticed what the little piece of paper had on it. Bo read it silently to himself. The paper had on it the directions to the theater and the name of it on there. Luke put the map and paper away and headed back onto the road. Bo took up looking out the back window once they started moving faster on the road.

Charlie had been waiting for nearly an hour for the Duke boys to arrive. He was just about to CB Chuck, when he noticed an orange car coming towards him.

"That must be them." Charlie said to himself. Looking in the rearview mirror, he made sure that his costume was straight and that he couldn't be recognized by Bo and Luke. Luke pulled the General to a stop next to Charlie's black Buick. Charlie stepped out of his car, as Luke got out. Bo didn't even bother to make any kind of a sign that he was going to get out. He just continued to look out the window. Luke saw Bo just sitting in the back, but didn't want to mess with him right now. Luke walked around to where Charlie was at.

"Howdy. I'm Luke Duke, and the guy in the car is my cousin Bo."

"Nice to meet you Luke. My name is Charles Dawson," Charles said as he shook hands with Luke. "Um, if you don't mind my asking, but why isn't your cousin getting out?"

"Oh, he's been in a bad mood all day. Right now we're both kinda mad at each other." Luke said. Charles nodded his head.

"I have instructions from my boss to bring you to his office. If you would please follow me, I'll show you the way." Charles said as he got back into his car. Luke nodded and slid across the hood to get to the driver's side faster.

"Do you have to do that?" Bo asked.

"Gotta problem with it? Well too bad. You'll get over it, if not then that's yer problem." Luke said as he started the General and followed Charles to the building that Chuck was at.

They arrived about a half hour later at a large old brick building that had a few boarded up windows, and quite a few cracks running up and down and sideways all over the outside. Getting out of the General, Luke's curiosity as to where they were at now sparked up.

"Hey Mr. Dawson, where are we exactly? Like what part of Ohio?"

"Oh why we're in Mansfield. Why you wondering for?"

"No reason. I'm going to go get Bo. I'll be right back." Luke said noticing that Bo was still in the General.

"Bo will you get yer lazy butt outta here?" The only response Luke got from Bo was a soft snoring sound. That told Luke that Bo had fallen asleep at some point during the half hour drive. Sighing, Luke reached in the window and reached into the backseat and started shaking Bo's shoulder.

"Bo, wake up, we're there." Luke said. Bo didn't even seem to hear Luke. He just turned over, his back now facing Luke. Sighing, Luke reached over to the steering wheel, and honked the horn. The first twelve notes of Dixie rang through the air. Bo jumped awake and fell off the seat.

"Dang it Luke! What was that for?"

"You fell asleep again, and wouldn't wake up the easy way like usual, so I had to do it the hard way, it was either that or me pull you out and drop you on the ground." Luke said as he turned around. Bo mumbled something under his breath as he struggled to sit up so he could get out. Luke turned to face Charles.

"Um, my boss is waiting for you inside." Charles said pointing to the old brick building behind him. Luke nodded and followed him inside. Bo climbed out of the window. His foot got caught on the door, causing him to loose his balance and fall. Bo landed on his bottom with a thump. Luke turned around when he heard Bo start yelling at the General.

"Bo, what the heck are you doing?" Luke asked confused by Bo's actions.

"What the heck does it look like I'm doing? I get woken up two different times in one day, and ain't neither one of them nice ways either. Then I go to get out and my foot gets stuck and I fall on my bottom. I'd swear this dang car's got a mind of it's own at times." Bo said standing up rubbing his now sore bottom as he walked over to where Luke was standing waiting impatiently for him.

"'Bout time you decided to catch up. I thought for sure I'd start to grow roots standing here waiting on you to catch up." Luke said teasingly. Bo just gave him a dirty look and walked through a set of big wooden doors. The inside of the building was in almost as the same condition as the outside. There were cracks that ran from the corners of the ceiling down to the middle of the wall, and some that went clear down to the floor. Even the floor had its share of cracks running around on it. There was an old staircase that ran from the floor that the trio was on to what looked like the top floor of the building. In truth, the building looked like it was about ready to be condemned.

"Right this way." Charles said as he started up the stairs. Luke and Bo hesitated for a moment before either of them made any kind of movement towards the stairs. The stairs seemed to creek and moan with each step the three men took up them.

"I don't like these here steps. They feel like they're gonna fall with each step, not to mention they feel like they're moving with each step." Bo complained.

"Bo, can you not complain about something for five minutes?" Luke said complaining himself.

"If you ask me yer the one complaining." Bo mumbled.

"Do you guys always argue?" Charles asked.

"No, we hardly ever argue, but here lately we have been doin' a lot of that here lately haven't we?' Bo said.

"Yeah, I guess we have. I've just been cranky I guess. I've had a headache since yesterday, but didn't say nothin' about it 'til today." Luke said.

"Well why didn't you say you've had a headache since yesterday? We could've stopped somewhere and gotten you something for it. You should've asked me to drive too." Bo said.

"Well you looked like you wasn't feelin' too good yerself. Not to mention last night and this morning you sounded congested. You was wheezing a little and you were snoring real loud like your nose was stuffy or something." Luke said.

"Really? I didn't even notice. My nose was kinda stuffy last night. But I feel fine. Still you should've asked me if I wanted to drive again." Bo said. Just as Bo finished talking, his stomach started a 'conversation' of its own.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Charles said with a chuckle.

"Uh, yeah. I haven't eaten yet today. We did stop at a café thingy, but Luke didn't stop long enough to get anything. All he did was look at a map then drive off again."

"Well don't you worry none. I'm sure my boss will let ya'll go out to eat, heck he may even order you something and have it delivered here. That way you can save gas, but it's your choice. That is just a suggestion that I tell every person that stops by for auditions or some other kind of business." Charles told Bo and Luke.

"Thanks Mr. Dawson."

"Please Luke, just call me Charles. Sounds less formal."

"Okay, sorry 'bout the Mr. er, Charles." Luke corrected himself.

"That's quite alright. Come on, my boss is right this way." Charles said as he walked down a hallway with closed doors on each side.

"Say Luke, when did we get off the stairs?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. I guess we was so distracted by talking and yer noisy stomach that we didn't notice."

"Oh I guess yer right, but it's your fault that I'm hungry. If we'd have gotten something to eat at that café thingy then I wouldn't be hungry." Bo said breathing a little hard.

"Well you should've said something while we was there. I would've let ya go get something to eat."

"Well if I remember correctly, you said not to bug you."

"Just never mind, I don't feel like arguing right now." Luke said in a tone that left no room for argument. Charles didn't even seem to be listening to the cousin's argument.

"We're here. Please wait here for a second while I go let my boss know you're here." Charles said as he went into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Chuck, them Duke Boys are here. And they seem to be buying it. And it maybe easier then we thought to get rid of them once and for all." Charlie whispered so Bo and Luke wouldn't hear their conversation.

"That's good to hear Charlie. What makes you say that you think they'll be easier to get rid of then we thought?"

"Well they said that they've been arguing for awhile. What I was thinking is that with them arguing, that they won't care what happens to the other."

"Charlie, I'm starting to like the way you think. Good job. Now go let our guests in."

"Right, oh one more thing, I told them that we would order them something to eat. What I thought we could do is put some sleeping pills in their food, and they'll be easier to get rid of. And we can do it faster."

"Good thinking Charlie. While I'm greeting our 'guests,' you can order their food and put the pills in their food." Chuck whispered.

"Alright Chuck. I'll go get them." Charlie whispered as he went to the door.

"Alright boys, my boss will see you now."

"Alright, c'mon Bo." Luke said as he walked in. Bo nodded and followed him in.

"Ah, so you must be Bo and Luke Duke. It's nice to meet you. I have been waiting for your arrival."

"It's nice to meet you, um…" Bo started.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Mr. Bernie Stevenson."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Mr. Stevenson." Bo said.

"Please, just call me Bernie. I was told by Charles here that you boys haven't eaten yet today. Is that right?"

"Um, yeah, but we can just go get something at a restaurant or something." Luke said.

"Oh no, you are my guests, and I wouldn't be a very nice host if I didn't serve you dinner. Charles would you be so kind as to get our guests here whatever it is that they want to eat."

"Yes sir. Now what can I get for you boys?"

"Um, I'll just have a cheeseburger and a coke." Bo said.

"I'll just have a fish sandwich and a coke too." Luke said.

"Alright so that's one cheeseburger, one fish, and two cokes?"

"Yep, that's it. Oh I'll take a small fry too if that's not too much trouble." Bo said.

"Oh no trouble at all. No trouble at all." Charlie said as he left.

"Now while we wait for Charles to get back, let me show you to your rooms." Bernie said as he led Bo and Luke to two separate rooms.

About an hour or so later Charles came back with the food.

"Bernie, I'm back." Charles announced. Bo was the first one who met Charles, Luke and Bernie close behind.

"Here ya go, one cheeseburger, small fry, and coke," Charles said as he handed Bo his bag of lunch. "And a fish sandwich and coke for you." Charles said as he handed Luke his bag as well.

"Thanks a bunch Charles." Bo said.

"Yeah, thanks, um, how can we repay you?" Luke asked.

"Oh no need, you're the guests, we serve you. Otherwise we'd be rude. And that wouldn't be very friendly of us." Bernie said. Bo and Luke sat down and started eating.

"Hey, these ain't half bad. Pretty good, but they don't beat Uncle Jesse's cookin'. His is the best both sides of the Mississippi." Bo said as he took another bite of his cheeseburger.

"That's not very polite Bo. I think the food is mighty fine."

"Nu uh. Uncle Jesse's is better."

"This food is good too."

"So what are you saying? That Uncle Jesse's food is bad?" Bo asked getting slightly mad at Luke for talking bad about Jesse's cooking.

"I never said that."

"Well that's what it sounded like to me."

"Well you heard wrong, maybe you need to get your hearing checked."

"My hearing is jut fine thank you, maybe yer the one who needs to go back to manners school." Bo said gradually growing angrier by the minute. Chuck and Charlie just stood and watched the two cousin's argument go on. Soon both boys were flat out angry with each other.

"You know Bo, life is so much more peaceful without you around. I'm not getting into trouble."

"Well fine if you don't want me around, I'll just go get my stuff and hitch hike back to Hazzard. And I'll pack my stuff up there to and leave, then you won't have to worry about me getting you into trouble." Bo nearly yelled as he stood up to head to the door that lead out to the hallway that led his and Luke's rooms. A sudden dizzy spell hit Bo all of a sudden, causing him to stumble.

"Oh look at yerself, you can't even walk without tripping over your own feet." Bo didn't even hear Luke when he spoke because he was to busy tryin to the room to stop spinning. Bo slowly started to feel darkness try to creep into his mind and take over. Finally unable to fight the darkness anymore, Bo collapsed to the ground.

"Bo!" Luke grew instantly worried when his youngest cousin collapsed to the ground. But before Luke could reach Bo's side, he to fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good, them are some fast working pills you got there Charlie. Great job, now the sooner we get them outta here, the better. C'mon."

"Right Chuck." Both men started to carry Bo and Luke out to a waiting van that they planned to use to take the boys some place where they would be sure to be lost for a long time.

* * *

**that's all folks! at least for now anyway. them two baddies are sure mean folk ain't they? please R&R! thanks a bunch!**

**A/N: In case any of ya'll got confused when the bad guys names changed, thats just so Bo and Luke don't know their real names and find out who Chuck and Charlie really are. Also i will be writing about how Bo and Luke got mixed up withCharlie and Chuckas soon as this story is finished.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a fresh new chapter for ya'll! please R&R! enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Luke noticed when he awoke was the fact that he couldn't see anything. His headache was still lingering, but wasn't nearly as bad as it had been earlier. He also noticed that the air was stale smelling and had a strong mildew smell to it. Luke also heard a sound coming from somewhere nearby. He then remembered that he hadn't been alone that day.

"Bo! Where are you?" Luke called out. The only sound that met his ears was the same sound he had been hearing since he woke up. Realizing what it was, Luke grew increasingly worried. Luke tried to move his hands, only to find them tied behind his back. He found that his feet were also tied together. Using an old trick that Luke had learned the very first time he was arrested on some false charge of Rosco's, Luke managed to get his hand in front of him by pulling his legs through his arms.

He found it a bit harder with his feet tied as well, but he managed after some effort. Reaching up to his face, Luke found that he had a blind fold on. Luke slipped it off his eyes, and found that it was still dark. There was almost no light in the room Luke was in, so he had to strain his eyes to see around the room, which didn't really help any in the dark. Looking in the direction of the sound, Luke could just barely make out the outline of another person.

"Bo, is that you?" Luke called out again.

"Yeah…it's me…" Bo replied between wheezy coughs and breaths.

"Are you alright?"

"I…dunno…it's kinda hard…to breathe…"

"Just hold on, I'm gonna try to untie my hands and feet, then I'll make my way over there and untie you. Then we'll find a way to get outta here and get you to the hospital." Luke said as he started trying to untie his hands, but with no luck.

"Dang it, I can't get a good grip on this dang knot." Luke said as he continued to struggle with the stubborn knot.

"Come here…and I'll try…to get it undone…" Bo said to Luke.

"Alright, let me get my feet untied real quick." Luke said as he managed to get the rope off from around his ankles. Slowly making his way over to where Bo was, Luke helped Bo get his hands in front of him as well.

"Okay, I'm gonna untie you first, then you try to untie me, alright?"

"Yeah…" after a few minutes of trying, Bo and Luke finally managed to get free.

"I can't…see anything…"

"That's 'cause the room's dark, and you probably have a blindfold on."

"Oh…"

"Take it off real fast and then we gotta get you outside and into some fresh air." Luke said. Bo nodded his head as Luke stood up. Luke then bent down and helped Bo stand up.

"Okay you ready? We're gonna have to feel our way around to get outta here. So stay as close as you can."

"Alright…Luke…" Bo and Luke slowly walked around the room, feeling around for the door.

"Hey Luke…what's that…?"

"What's what?"

"Over there…looks like…a light…" Luke looked around and saw what Bo was talking about.

"Good work Bo. That maybe where the door is, but it looks like someone's here. I can see some shadows moving around on the other side."

"What are…we gonna do…?"

"You stay here, I'll go check it out."

"Okay…just be careful…"

"Don't you worry none Bo, I'll be careful." Luke said as he helped Bo find a spot to sit. After Bo was settled down, Luke carefully and slowly made his way over to where the light was. When Luke got closer to the door, he could just faintly hear the voices of two men on the other side.

"What do we do now Chuck? We got them Duke Boys where we want them, but what are we gonna do with them?"

"We're gonna wait until they wake up, then we're gonna take them some place no one will ever find them, and with them being blindfolded, they won't know where to go or how to get back to town. Then we may just take care of them there instead of waiting for the weather get them."

"But what if they try to get away?"

"Don't worry, I got that part covered." Chuck said as he took out a loaded handgun and began polishing it with an old rag. An evil grin made its way across Chuck's face. Luke felt his way back to where Bo was.

"We got trouble Bo. There's a couple of fellas out there who I think mean business. C'mon we gotta see if we can find another way of getting outta here. Think you're up to it?"

"Yeah…if it means getting…the heck outta here…" Bo said between breaths.

"Okay, if yer sure. C'mon lets go." Luke said as he bent down to help Bo up. 'I got a real bad feeling about this. Bo's breathing is getting worse, and them guys don't sound to friendly. We need to get outta here.' Luke thought to himself.

"Hey, what…was that…?"

"What was what?"

"That sound…sounded like someone trying to open…a door…" Luke stood as still and quiet as possible. It was a little difficult to hear due to Bo's heavy breathing, but Luke was sure he heard the sound of someone trying to unlock the door. Bo and Luke braced themselves as the door slowly crept open. The sudden bright light that hit the room temporarily blinded Bo and Luke.

"Well, well, well. Look at who's awake already, and it looks like you two managed to get yourselves untied too." Charlie said with an evil laugh.

"What the heck do you want with us?" Luke asked.

"You know damn good and well what we want with you two."

"Wait a minute, you're that crook me and Bo stopped back in Hazzard last summer."

"Took you long enough to realize that, but to bad for you, you two won't live to see next week, in fact you'll be lucky to see the sun rise tomorrow. And soon the rest of your family will be out of Hazzard as well."

"What? What did you do to Uncle Jesse and Daisy?"

"We didn't do anything to them. But Hogg will be getting your farm soon enough." What Charlie just said made Luke and Bo very angry.

"Now if you two would be kind enough as to follow me out of here, we'll make sure to take good care of you." Luke cast an angry glare at Charlie as he and Bo followed him out.

"Look who's already awake and untied."

"Well, it's been a long time Dukes. Didn't think you'd be seeing us again, did you?" Chuck said with a nasty laugh. Without any kind of warning, Luke elbowed Charlie in the stomach. Charlie doubled over trying to catch his breath. Luke went to make a run for it thinking Bo was right behind him.

"Hold it right there. I suggest you be a good boy unless you want your cousin here to be full of lead." Chuck said as he held his handgun against Bo's side, one arm around Bo's throat.

"Bo!" Luke cried. "Let him go!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands." Chuck said. Luke saw the fear in Bo's blue eyes and did the only thing he knew that he could right now. Luke raised his hands in the air in surrender.

"Good to see you are starting to see things my way. Charlie, quit fooling around and get the blindfolds. We're going to be taking a little trip."

"Right…" Charlie said as he started to finally get his breath back. Charlie came back with two blindfolds. After Bo and Luke were blindfolded, chuck led them out holding the gun to Bo's side still forcing Luke to do what Chuck told him to.

"Alright you two, get in the car." Chuck said as he pushed the cousin's out of the cabin. The sudden change in temperature caused Bo to start having another coughing fit. Chuck jabbed Bo hard in the side ushering him to get moving.

"Bo, are you okay?" Luke asked worried for his cousin's health.

"I dunno…" Bo said in between painful coughs.

"Get moving you two." Chuck said as he led them to none other then the General Lee himself. Charlie had gone back and drove the General to the cabin in an attempt to make it look like an accident. Before it had grown dark, he had tampered with the engine, making it so that the General would only be able to get them to where they were taking Bo and Luke, and no further.

Chuck forced Bo and Luke into the backseat of the General and then ran around the driver's side and climbed in through the windows, having discovered that the doors were welded shut earlier that day. Chuck started the General, and waited for Charlie to get in their brown sedan that they planned on using to get back with after they got rid of Bo and Luke. Once they were all set, Chuck led the way in the General Lee, and Charlie followed right behind in his car.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked that chapter! please R&R and let me know what you thought of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another fresh chapter for ya'll! please R&R! enjoy!**

* * *

They had been driving deeper into the forest for about an hour and were soon at the location where they planned to leave Bo and Luke. The General started to stutter and soon the engine just quit altogether.

"Alright boys, we're here. You're to keep them blind folds on for the next ten minutes. After those ten minutes are up, you can take them off. Got it?"

"What happens if we take them off before then?" Luke asked.

"Well if you take them off before then, the next thing you'll have to eat will be lead. So unless you want to eat lead, I'd advise you to keep them on." Chuck warned. Chuck slid out of the window and reached back in and started to pull Luke out, while Charlie reached in the passenger's side window and started to pull Bo out.

"Ow, hey watch it." Bo said as Charlie pulled his hair a bit.

"Shut up hayseed. If you'd stop squirming, I wouldn't be pulling your hair."

"Who you calling hayseed, you dang Yankee?" Bo yelled.

"Shut up you piece of trash!" Charlie yelled as he punched Bo in the stomach after he was out of the General. Bo doubled over from the blow that knocked the wind out of him. He knelt on his knees hunched over trying to breathe, but found it difficult to do that. Luke still having his blindfold on didn't see what Charlie did, but he did hear Bo start gasping for air and coughing again.

"Bo! What did you do to him?" Luke yelled.

"Oh I just shut him up for the time being. Don't worry, he's still breathing, I think." Charlie said with an evil laugh.

"You damn maggot, if you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you!" Luke yelled angrily.

"I'm…alright…Luke…just had…the…wind knocked…out of me…" Bo managed to get out between gasps for air.

"Come with me." Chuck said as he pulled Luke along with him. They walked over to where Charlie had a hold of Bo, keeping him standing up.

"Wait here, I need to have a word with Charlie." Chuck said as he pulled Charlie by his arm. Once they were out of hearing range of the Duke boys, Chuck began talking.

"What do you think your doing? If you make him stop breathing before we get outta here, if that happens, then it'll look suspicious if he died too soon."

"Sorry Chuck, it was the only thing I could think of to shut him up. I didn't think he'd have trouble breathing afterwards."

"Just don't do it again unless I tell you to, got it?"

"Yes sir."

While Charlie and Chuck were talking, Bo and Luke were doing the same thing, after having gotten the blindfolds off.

"Bo, you okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yeah…I'll live…"

"Okay, I think we should make a run for it before they come back. Think you're up to it?"

"Yeah, I think…I can manage…"

"Good, now on the count of three, we'll make a run for it towards the trees."

"Okay…"

"Ready? One, two, three!" Bo and Luke took off towards the trees, running at full speed. Charlie and Chuck turned around and saw Bo and Luke running away. Chuck pulled out his gun and started firing at Bo and Luke. They managed to dodge the flying bullets and take cover in the trees, but they didn't stop running.

"DAMN! Let's get after them!" Charlie yelled.

"Hold on, they're running blind, they have no idea where they're going. Just let them be, they went in the direction that just leads farther into the forest."

"Oh yeah, Hehehe good point. C'mon, let's get outta here."

"Right."

Bo and Luke had been running blind for the past five minutes. Bo had been starting to lag behind after the first couple minutes. Bo let out a surprised yelp when he felt his foot catch on something, and he ended up falling face first on the ground. Luke turned around and saw Bo lying on the ground, breathing hard.

"Bo, are you alright?" Bo shook his head and that made Luke start to worry even more. "What happened?"

"I…I think…I…tripped…" Bo managed to say.

"C'mon, you gotta stand up, we can't give them a chance to catch up." Bo nodded his head and tried to stand up, but when he moved his right foot, a sharp pain went up his leg, causing him to yell out in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I think…I twisted…my ankle…" Luke looked down at Bo's foot and noticed that his foot was stuck under a large limb that must've been hidden and pulled up when Bo's foot got caught on it. Luke then knew how Bo twisted his ankle.

"Great, c'mon, I'll help ya." Luke said as he helped Bo stand up, being careful not to put any weight on Bo's foot. It was then that Luke could hear Bo's wheezy breathing and instantly grew even more worried.

'Oh no, this ain't good. I hope his asthma ain't coming back, that's all we need to have happen out here in the middle of nowhere.' Luke thought to himself. And as if to make things worse, Luke saw several large snowflakes start falling.

"Oh great, now all we need is a snow storm. C'mon Bo, lets get going." Slowly, Bo and Luke started to make their way through the woods, hoping to find someplace to get help. After walking for what seemed like hours, Luke started to hear the sound of rushing water. The snow had gotten harder and now it was getting hard to see.

"Ya hear that Bo? There's a stream or something real close to here. If we follow it, we maybe able to find some help." Bo nodded his head letting Luke know that he too heard the water. They started making their way towards the source of the sound and were soon greeted by the friendly sight of a small creek.

"Luke…can…we…rest…here…for…a…bit…?"

"Yeah, we can rest for a bit. How's your ankle feel?"

"Hurts…bad…I don't…feel very…good…Luke…" Luke became increasingly worried and felt Bo's forehead. Luke was shocked at how warm Bo felt, and how bad he looked.

"Don't worry Bo, I learned while in the Marines that if you follow a stream or some other running body of water, then it'll likely take ya to someplace you can get help. Now you just rest up, and let me know when your ready to go, okay?"

"Yeah…okay…" Bo said weakly, as he leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting against. Luke sat and watched Bo take several raspy breaths and at the same time tried to think of a way to get them both out of this mess.

'Don't worry none Bo, I'll get us outta this mess no matter what. And then we'll get them two thugs behind bars where they belong. I promise you.' Luke said as he too leaned his head against the large oak tree he sat against, praying that he and Bo would get out of this one as well and that Bo's labored breathing wasn't because of what he thought it was.

* * *

**Well that's that, hope Luke can figure a way out of this mess and get bo some help, he's gonna need it. Anyway please R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another fresh chapter for ya'll. Hope you enjoy it! Remember to R&R at the end, thank you!**

* * *

Luke had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed Bo talking to him. It took several small twigs and a few rocks tossed at Luke, before he snapped back into reality. 

"Luke, I've been…trying to get yer…attention for the past five…minutes. Are you alright…?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking is all. How are you holding up?"

"I'm still alive…so I guess that's a good…sign."

"Yeah, how long has it been snowing?" Luke asked noticing the thin layer of snow on the ground and himself.

"It's been snowing…at least twenty minutes…why do you wanna know…?"

"Just wonderin'. How's yer ankle?"

"It hurts…but only when I move it…"

"Do you think you'd be able to hold up long enough to find someplace out of the snow?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just so…long as we go slow…"

"Alright we can do that." Luke said as he stood up. Luke walked over and bent down enough to help Bo stand up. Once Bo was standing, with Luke for support, the cousins started making their way following the creek.

Meanwhile in Hazzard, Jesse hadn't heard from the boys in almost three days and he was getting well beyond worried. He knew that Bo and Luke had a knack for getting into trouble, since they've been doing it since before they were old enough to even crawl. Jesse had decided to take his mind off the matter by going outside to clean out the barn, even though it didn't really need cleaning.

Jesse was picking a few things up near Maudine's stall when a bag caught his eye. Not remembering having put it there, Jesse picked it up and was about to look in it when Daisy called him from the house. Forgetting about looking in the bag for the moment, Jesse carried it inside as he went to see what Daisy wanted. Just as Jesse was stepping on the porch, he caught sight of Rosco's patrol car coming down the drive.

"Now what in tarnation does he want?" Jesse asked himself. Daisy, who had heard a car coming up the drive, went out to see who it was. Rosco pulled his car up next to Jesse's pickup truck, and put it in park before getting out.

"What on earth do you want now Rosco?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse, I'm here to inform you that a bag full of Boss Hogg's money turned up missin' three days ago."

"Well why are you bothering us about it?"

"Well it seems that the money came up missin' right after your nephews, Bo and Luke left Boss' office after getting their travel permits. And they are the prime suspects along with you and Daisy."

"What? Prime suspects? Rosco, your hat must be on to tight. The boys didn't have no money except what they'd been saving, and you know as well as I do that they wouldn't steal."

"Well now Jesse, I'm gonna have to do a complete search of your property."

"Not without a search warrant you don't."

"Well Jesse, it just so happens that I do have a search warrant. Boss said you would probably resist, so he wrote one up." Rosco said as he got out a piece of paper.

"Let me see that." Jesse said as he took the paper from Rosco. Jesse scanned over it for a minute before handing it back to Rosco.

"You got us this time Rosco, feel free to search the farm, but I assure you, you won't find anything out of the ordinary."

"Oh, we'll just see 'bout that." Rosco said as he started to look around. Rosco noticed the familiar brown potato sack that he had left in the barn three days earlier, that was now in Jesse's hand.

"Le me see that bag." Rosco said indicating the bag in Jesse's hand.

"What, this old thing? I found it in the barn."

"Just let me see it." Rosco said as he grabbed the bag out of Jesse's hand. Rosco's eyes grew wide as he looked inside.

"Jesse, I'm gonna have to arrest ya."

"Arrest me? Fer what?"

"For this." Rosco said as he opened the bag enough for Jesse and Daisy to look inside.

"Rosco, you know as well as I do that money ain't mine. In fact I ain't never seen it in my life!" Jesse said angrily.

"Oh piddly, now put yer hands behind your back so I can cuff ya 'n stuff ya." Rosco cooed happily.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse." Daisy said clearly upset.

"Now Daisy, don't you worry none, it ain't the first time I've been in jail here, and I doubt it'll be the last. You just stay here incase them cousin's of yours call."

"Yes sir. I'll be over to visit later on"

"Alright, now you just get on back inside the house."

"Alright Uncle Jesse." Daisy said as Rosco led Jesse away to his patrol car.

Daisy then went back inside once Rosco and Jesse were out of sight.

"Oh Bo, Luke, please call soon. Uncle Jesse needs you boys home soon." Daisy cried to herself as she sat in her uncle's favorite chair.

Bo and Luke had been walking for almost three hours straight.

"L-Luke, I'm c-cold…" Bo said between chatting teeth.

"Don't worry Bo, I'm sure we'll find a place to stop real soon." Luke said. Luke could tell that Bo's fever was starting to rise more and that his breathing was worsening.

"How's yer ankle?"

"Hurts…bad…" Bo said as he tried not to fall asleep walking, or in his case hopping due to his ankle.

"Try to stay awake as long as you can, we'll find a spot to stop for the night a little further up stream, okay?" Luke said with deep concern in his voice.

"Okay…" After walking for another twenty minutes or so, Luke finally found a spot that they could take cover under. A large pine tree that had several large branches hanging down almost to the ground was seen in the near distance.

"Hey, there's someplace we can take cover under until morning." Luke said pointing a cold finger at the pine. Bo didn't feel like he had enough strength to look up, so he just slowly nodded his head before starting to drift off to sleep.

"Bo, ya gotta try to stay awake." Luke said as he gently shook Bo's shoulder. Bo opened his eyes just a crack to let Luke know that he was awake. "That's it Bo, c'mon, let's get under that tree and outta the snow." Luke had to help keep Bo on his feet as they made their way over to the tree. Once they were under the large branches covered with pineneedles and snow, Luke helped Bo get comfortable the best he could.

Once Bo was settled, Luke took off his coat and covered Bo with it in an attempt to keep him warm. Once Bo was covered as good as he could be, Luke sat next him and pulled Bo closer to him, hoping his own body heat would help his young cousin warm up as well. Bo began to shiver as his body tried to warm itself up, with the added heat from Luke's coat and body.

"T-thanks…Luke…" Bo said as he leaned his head on Luke's shoulder, soon drifting off into a light sleep.

"You're welcome Bo." Luke answered as he leaned his head back against the trunk of thelarge pine tree. Luke knew he couldn't sleep very long with Bo being as sick as he is right now, but he knew that he also had to try to get a little sleep so that he could get Bo to safety. Without realizing it, Luke soon fell into a rather deep sleep that was haunted by a nightmare.

_Luke was out in the middle of nowhere. It was snowing hard and he was getting frightened. Not only for his own safety, but for the safety of his youngest cousin. Luke had been wondering around trying to find any kind of sign of Bo having been through here, but the only thing Luke saw in any direction he looked was white and more white. Luke's gaze was soon diverted to a still figure laying ahead of him. _

_Walking towards it, Luke soon could tell what color it was and what it appeared to be. A red down coat that Luke knew belonged to Bo. Getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Luke took off running towards the object lying deathly still. It seemed that no matter how hard Luke ran, or how fast he ran, he could never seem to get to his destination. _

_After trying for what seemed like an eternity, Luke finally managed to get free of the invisible hands that were holding him back. Luke ran over to the still form, and carefully turned it over. Luke felt a scream get caught in his throat as he looked at the face of his cousin. Luke backed away from the body of his cousin, and tripped over some unseen object, sending Luke tumbling down into complete and total darkness._

Luke awoke with a start, breathing hard and looking around trying to figure out what was real and what was not. The images of Bo laying in the snow, having froze to death, were still fresh in Luke's mind. Luke immediately looked over at Bo, expecting to see the same image like the one from his dream, butwas relieved to find Bo sleeping, his breathing having returned to almost normal.

Luke reached over and felt Bo's forehead to see if his fever had gone down any. Despite the near freezing temperatures, Bo's skin was still rather hot to the touch, whereas Luke's was icy cold. Knowing that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night, Luke leaned his head back against the tree and took in a deep breath of air. Luke then slowly let the air out of his lungs as he turned his attention back to Bo.

"I gotta find a way outta this mess. Bo's life depends on it right now." Luke said aloud to himself. Luke knew that if Bo's fever kept rising instead of dropping, then Bo would be in serious trouble. Luke only hoped that he could find help as soon as possible. Luke sat listening to the gentle current of the little creek and to Bo's soft snoring, that was mixed with an occasional wheezy breath. Luke's worst fear for his cousin appeared to be coming back. Luke only prayed that his labored breathing was due to the fact that Bo was sick.

* * *

**Ya gotta feel bad for the Dukes. Poor ol' Jesse ain't heard from Bo and Luke in three days and now he's been arrested. It just don't pay to get outta bed sometimes, does it?**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Pleasr R&R now to let me know what you thought of it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it. Now, please R&R!**

* * *

The morning came all to slowly for Luke. Luke hadn't got very much sleep because of the nightmare that he had and from the cold, but mostly from concern for Bo. Luke decided that they should get a move on if they hope to find a town before they ended up staying the night outside in the cold again. Luke slowly moved his arm and shook Bo's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Bo, c-c'mon, let's get a m-move on." Luke said between chatting teeth. Bo didn't show any signs of waking up, he just shifted his position and continued to sleep. Luke finally decided that it would be better for Bo to sleep, but then again he wouldn't warm up very much if he was asleep. Luke decided to carry Bo, until he woke up. Luke carefully stood up and bent over to pick Bo up.

Once Bo was in Luke's arms, Luke started out from under the large branches that gave them shelter for the night. Luke noticed that it had probably snowed throughout the night, since the snow was now ankle deep. Once again following the creek, Luke and a sleeping Bo, were soon on their way once again.

Back in Hazzard, Daisy was unsure of what to do. The mortgage payment for the farm was due tomorrow, and Daisy didn't know where Jesse kept the money. She knew that if she were to ask her uncle that he would tell her, but she also knew that she shouldn't leave the house since the boys could call. Daisy was so confused and worried that she didn't even sleep that night, nor eat dinner or breakfast.

At the same time in the jail house in town, Jesse was just getting his breakfast, which consisted of one piece of toast, an egg, and a glass of milk.

"Here ya go Jesse, eat up. That's all yer gonna be getting 'til lunch time." Rosco said as he handed the tray of food to Jesse. Jesse took the tray and sat down on the cot. Not having much of an appetite at the moment, Jesse just sat the tray off to the side. Knowing since Daisy hadn't come yet, that meant that Bo and Luke still hadn't called, which worried Jesse even more then the fact that the mortgage payment on the farm was due the next day.

The sun was now high in the sky, which told Luke that it was now mid morning. After having walked for almost three hours, Luke was getting tired. Plus the lack of sleep the night before, and having to carry Bo, was also wearing him down. Bo had woken up once, but went back to sleep a few minutes afterwards, and hadn't woken up since. Luke had begun thinking that they would never find a road or town, when out of the blue, Luke saw a bridge in the distance. Picking up his pace, Luke quickly made his way to the road.

Luke had a bit of trouble climbing up the side of the road, but finally managed to get on the road. Luke's mood was suddenly brought down even more when he noticed that there weren't any tire tracks in the snow. Not letting that stop him though, Luke started walking down the road. After walking for almost an hour, Luke thought he heard the sound of a vehicle coming from somewhere behind them. Turning around, Luke caught sight of a snow plow coming towards them. Luke's hopes were starting to rise as he noticed the driver start slowing the large snow plow down.

"Hey Bo, looks like we're gonna be getting a ride." Luke said as the snow plow stopped a few yards from where they were. The only sound Bo made was a soft moan. A large, heavy set man with a shaggy beard got out of the plow and jogged over to where Luke and Bo were.

"Hey there, you fellas need a lift to town?" The large man asked. The man passed Luke in height by a good foot or so, and would've probably passed Bo's height by a few inches.

"Yes sir, do you think you could take us to the hospital, if it's not to much trouble? My cousin here's real sick and needs help. We've been stuck out here since yesterday."

"Oh no, that's terrible. Sure I can take ya'll to the hospital."

"Thank you so much mister."

"Oh, please just call me Jimmy, mister sounds to formal. And I'm more then happy to help you and yer cousin out. C'mon, I'll help you get him in the truck, then we'll be on our way."

"Alright, oh by the way, my name's Luke Duke, and this is my cousin Bo Duke."

"Nice to meetcha Luke."

"It's nice to meet you to too Jimmy." Luke said. Something deep down inside of Luke told him that he could trust this fellow just like he was a friend of the family. There was just something about Bo and Luke that reminded Jimmy of a dear friend that he had lost contact with quite a few years back. Once they were over to the truck, Jimmy helped Luke get Bo in the cab, while Luke got in next Bo. After closing the door, Jimmy ran around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"There's a couple of heavy blankets behind the seat, you can use them to warm up." Jimmy said as he started to drive down the road again. Luke looked behind the seat and saw the blankets Jimmy was talking about. Luke pulled them out from behind the seat and covered him and Bo up with both of them.

"Much obliged Jimmy."

"Your welcome Luke, just glad to help." The ride was mostly quiet with the exception of an occasional cough from Bo, and the sound of the plow scraping the snow off the road. Jimmy was the first to break the silence.

"So where you two from?"

"Hazzard County, Georgia."

"You're an awful long ways from home. I use to live in Georgia. Had a real good friend there, but I lost contact with him a few years back. I don't even know if he's still alive."

"If you don't mind my asking, what was his name?"

"His name was Jesse, but it's been so long since I've heard from him I don't even remember his last name. He used to live in Hazzard, but I'm not sure if he still does or not."

"I know a Jesse, he lives in Hazzard."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle."

"Did he ever run shine?"

"Yeah, he used to, that is until me and Bo got caught on a run. I got a picture of him with me. It's in my wallet, if you'd like to see it."

"That's great, go ahead and get it out, then I'll take a gander at it when we stop."

"Alright." Luke said as he got his wallet out of his back pocket. Luke pulled out a small picture that he kept behind his driver's license. Being careful not to disturb Bo, Luke put his wallet back in his pocket. It wasn't to much longer until they reached a stop sign.

"Okay, here's the picture." Luke said handing it over to Jimmy.

"Thank ya Luke." Jimmy scanned the picture over for a couple of minutes. "Well, I'll be darned. So he's still livin' in Hazzard. I'll have to pay him a visit one day. Does he still live on a farm on Old Mill Road?"

"Yeah, that's where me and Bo live too. Our folks died when we were little, so Uncle Jesse took us in along with our other cousin Daisy, that's her next Bo." Luke said pointing out Daisy.

"Ah, I see. That's a shame about ya'lls folks, but I'm sure Jesse's raised you all with lots of love."

"Yeah." Luke said before a large yawn escaped from him.

"Looks like you could use some sleep. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll let you know when we get there."

"Alright. Thanks again Jimmy."

"No problem Luke." Not even five minutes later, Luke was sound asleep. Luke was awaken by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder.

"Luke, c'mon we're there."

Luke woke up and saw that the seat next to him was empty. Thinking something had happened to Bo, Luke started to worry.

"Where's Bo at?"

"Don't worry, the doctors already took him in. C'mon you should get checked out as well." Jimmy said as he helped Luke out of the truck.

"I'm alright."

"Well I still think it would be a good idea to get a check up, just to be safe."

"Well, alright. If you say so, but I gotta make a phone call first."

"Alright." Jimmy said as he and Luke walked in the hospital. Luke immediately went over to the front desk and asked one of the nurses if he could use the phone. After getting permission, Luke dialed the number to the farm. After the fourth ring there was finally an answer.

'_Hello, Duke Farm. Daisy speaking.'_

"Daisy, its Luke."

'_Luke! Where are you? Is everything alright, we haven't heard from you since you left. We were so worried that something happened.'_

"We're still in Ohio, I think. Is Uncle Jesse there?"

'_No, Rosco came to the farm yesterday and arrested him for supposedly helping to steal money from Boss Hogg.'_

"Why that low down good for nothing swine."

'_Luke, we're in a lot of trouble. The mortgage payment is due tomorrow, and I don't know where he keeps the mortgage money.'_

"Listen I know where he keeps it. Look on top of the fridge, it should be in one of the tins."

'_Alright, thanks Luke. Is Bo there? Cause I wanna talk to him as well.'_

"Not right at the moment."

'_Not at the moment? Is he alright?'_

"I dunno. He's getting checked out as we speak."

'_What? You mean you're at the hospital? What happened Luke?'_

"I can't tell you over the phone. Listen get the mortgage paid and get Uncle Jesse out, and then get up here as fast as you can. I'll explain everything once ya'll get here."

'_Alright, where are you exactly?'_

"Hold on let me ask someone."

'_Alright.'_

"Hey, Jimmy. Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure thing Luke," Jimmy said as he walked over to Luke. "What can I do for ya?"

"Do you know exactly where we are?"

"Sure do. Why does someone need directions?"

"Yeah, my cousin Daisy."

"Alright, here I'll tell her."

"Alright, let me tell her real fast," Luke said as he started talking to Daisy again. "Daisy, I'm gonna let you talk to a friend of Uncle Jesse's. He's gonna give you the directions."

'_Alright Luke.' _Luke then handed the phone over to Jimmy, who began giving directions to Daisy. While Jimmy was talking to Daisy, Luke walked over to the chairs in the waiting room, and just plopped himself down in one of them. A few minutes passed and Jimmy was done giving directions to Daisy. After asking Luke if he had anything else to tell Daisy, Jimmy hung the phone up after he got a 'no not right now' from Luke.

Daisy immediately got a chair from the kitchen table and positioned it in front of the fridge. Reaching up, Daisy found the tin Luke had been talking about. After getting the money for the payment, Daisy ran outside and got in her jeep, Dixie, and soon was on her way to make the mortgage payment. Even though it wasn't due today, Daisy had to get Jesse out of jail, and head off to Ohio. After making the payment, with a little persuasion, Daisy made her way over to the jail house. Boss was in his office counting money a usual, when Daisy came charging in.

"Daisy Duke! What's the big idea barging in here like that?" Boss yelled.

"Boss, I'm here to get Uncle Jesse out. How much is his bail?"

"His bail is five hundred dollars."

"I got it right here." Daisy said as she took out the spare money she had from the mortgage payment and handed it to Boss. Boss not knowing the mortgage was already paid, thought that the Dukes would be loosing their farm this time tomorrow.

"Alright, Rosco, go get Jesse Duke now."

"Right Boss." Rosco cooed as he headed downstairs to get Jesse out. A couple of minutes passed and Rosco came back up with Jesse right behind him. Daisy ran over to her uncle and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh Uncle Jesse."

"It's okay Daisy." Jesse said as they started walking out of the jail house.

"Did Bo and Luke finally call?"

"Yeah, but I think they're in trouble. Luke wouldn't tell what happened over the phone, but he said that we should go there. I got the directions to the hospital they're at."

"Hospital? C'mon Daisy lets get home and start packing. I guess the mortgage payment will just have to wait this time."

"Don't worry about that Uncle Jesse, I already took care of it."

"That a girl Daisy, thanks a lot. Now let's go take care of them cousins of yers."

"Right Uncle Jesse." With that said, Jesse and Daisy got in Dixie and headed back to the farm to pack for the trip to Ohio.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter, so now push the little purple button and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11. Hope ya'll will enjoy it. I want to give a big thanks to Elenhin for the beta work. So here it is, THANK YOU ELENHIN! Now please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to push the little purple button at the bottom!**

* * *

Luke and Jimmy had been waiting for almost two hours before anyone came out to get them. A tall doctor with grey hair, and wrinkles came out to the waiting room looking through some papers on a clipboard and looking up every once in awhile. A minute or two later, the elderly doctor spoke.

"Duke?" Luke heard his last name being called and stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Doctor James Peterson. Are you Mr. Luke Duke?"

"Yes that's me, how's my cousin?" Luke said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Its good thing you got him here when you did. He's got a moderate case of bronchitis, that if it were to worsen, it might upgrade to pneumonia. He also tore a ligament in his right foot, so he'll have to stay off it for a while. He'll also have to wear a special brace on his foot until it's healed." Doctor Peterson explained.

"Thank you Doc. Do you know if he's awake yet?"

"No, not yet, but if you try talking to him, maybe he'll respond, but remember that his body is trying to fight off the bronchitis and that has left him weak, not considering the fact that we had a heck of a time getting his body temperature back up. It's still not normal, in fact, his body temperature is still very low. He's lucky to not have developed hypothermia."

"Alright, thank you doctor."

"Don't mention it, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to his room, but I only want one person in the room at a time. We'll be keeping him in the ICU until his body temperature returns to normal. After that, depending on how he's doing, we'll move him to a normal room. Also, I want to prepare you for what you're going to see. All the machines that are in the room are just to monitor his condition."

"Alright." Luke said quietly. Once they stopped in front of the door that led to Bo's room, Luke felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Luke saw Jimmy looking down at him.

"Go on, you can go first, after all he's yer kin." Jimmy said kindly. Luke nodded his head and took a deep breath that he slowly released before entering the room. Luke froze the instant he saw all the machines in the room. Taking a deep shaky breath, Luke slowly walked over to Bo's bed. Luke's heart seemed to drop to his feet at the sight of his youngest cousin lying deathly still on the hospital bed.

Luke sat down slowly in the chair that was in the room. Taking a hold of one of Bo's hands, Luke shivered at how cold his cousin's hand felt against his own. Luke wasn't sure how Bo could be so much colder then himself, considering that Luke went the whole night without his coat, then again Luke figured that it was also because Bo wasn't able to walk that day to warm up a little and because he was sick. Luke fought to hold back the tears that were threating to fall. Luke was never one to show his emotions, but when it came to his family, especially Bo, then he had to fight to keep them under control.

"Bo, I'm sorry 'bout what happened. If I knew this was gonna happen, I never would've suggested coming here in the first place and you wouldn't be here like this. This entire thing is my fault." The only sound that met Luke's ears was the steady beeps and hums of the machines. A tear silently slipped out of Luke's eye and slid down his face.

Jesse and Daisy had everything packed and were just about to leave when Cooter showed up. Not knowing Jesse and Daisy were leaving and that there was trouble, greeted the Dukes cheerfully.

"Howdy ya'll." Cooter greeted.

"Hey there Cooter. We're sorry to have to rush ya off, but we gotta get going." Jesse said none too happily. He hated having to tell Cooter to leave right away, but they had to be on their way as soon as possible.

"Oh, where ya'll goin'?"

"We gotta go to Ohio. The boys might be in trouble and when Luke called earlier, he sounded upset and said that Bo was in the hospital, but he wouldn't say what happened." Daisy explained.

"Oh I see, would it be alright if I went along with ya? I could help ya'll out if you need it." Cooter offered.

"Thank ya Coot, but what about the garage?" Jesse asked.

"Well I wouldn't have a garage without them boys, plus I couldn't let my best buddies down, if they need help, then I'm gonna help them anyway I can."

"Well, alright. I guess there's no arguing with you then. So hop in. you can leave the truck here." Jesse said.

"No, I think I outta take it, I got a feelin' that we're gonna need it."

"Alright, if you say so. Let's get a move on then." Jesse said as Cooter ran over to his truck and got in. once everyone was ready, they set out towards their destination.

There had been a little change in Bo's condition. His temperature had risen up a bit more, but he still hadn't woken up yet. Luke knew the reason why Bo probably hadn't woken up yet was because of the medications the doctors had him on. While Luke was thinking of somethin to say, he felt a slight movement in his hand. Looking over at Bo again, Luke realized that Bo was starting to wake up. Luke quickly began speaking to him again to help Bo wake up.

"Bo, c'mon buddy wake up." Luke said happily. A few seconds later Bo's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there Luke." Bo said weakly.

"Hey there sleepyhead. If Uncle Jesse found out that you over slept, he'll tan yer hide." Luke replied with a smile. Bo started looking around the room trying to figure out where he was.

"Where are we?" Bo asked curiously.

"We're at the hospital. You've been asleep since last night."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost," Luke began as he looked at the clock above the door. "Four o'clock in the afternoon." Luke finished. Bo closed his eyes for a minute making Luke think he had gone back to sleep. Bo reopened his eyes and took a deep breath that he really wished he hadn't done after a couple of painful coughs escaped his mouth.

"You okay?" Luke asked concernedly after noticing that Bo winced a little while he was coughing.

"Yeah, man whatever I got must be a butt kicker or somethin'. I feel like I was hit by a truck." Bo said his voice scratchy.

"Well you defiantly wasn't hit by a truck. You've got bronchitis. That's why you feel so bad. Well I best go tell the doctor that you're awake."

"Alright."

"I'll be back soon." Luke walked out of Bo's room and saw Jimmy talking with a doctor. As Luke got closer, he could tell that he was Bo's doctor.

"Hey there Luke, how's that cousin of yers?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"Got good news." Luke replied in the same manner.

"What's that?"

"Bo's awake. He woke up a few minutes ago. We were talking for a few minutes."

"Well I best go check up on him then." Doctor Peterson said as he started towards Bo's room.

Jesse, Cooter, and Daisy were already more then half way to Ohio by lunch time, mostly speeding and out running any law enforcement that tried to stop them. By the time one o'clock rolled around, they were coming up to the Kentucky Ohio border. About fifteen minutes later, they were finally in Cincinnati.

"How much further do we have to go?" Cooter asked over the CB.

"About another two or three hours to go." Daisy responded.

"Alright, but I think I'm gonna need to make another pit stop real soon." Cooter said.

"Yeah, us too. Looks like there is a gas station about five miles from here. We'll stop there and take a short break and grab a bite to eat." Daisy informed.

"Alright, thanks for the info Daisy."

"No problem Cooter." The next five miles were completely silent, not including the traffic and the sounds of the city.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked the chapter. Now, ya'll know what to do next. That's right, push the little purple button. I know you want to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll, sorry for the wait, just now got the chance to start writing again, what with helping my grandma clean her house andmehaving to school work. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, and as always please review. **

* * *

Doctor Peterson came out of Bo's room with a smile on his face.

"His body temperature has risen more, and I think we will be able to move him to a regular room tomorrow morning."

"That's great! Thank you doctor." Luke said happily as he shook the doctor's hand. Luke went back into the room and sat back down in the chair that was next to Bo's bed.

"Hey Bo, did the doc tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well he said that you should be able to go to a regular room in the morning. Which means yer getting better, and fast too."

"That's great, but it'll be better when I can go home. I miss Uncle Jesse and Daisy."

"Yeah, me too. Uh oh." Luke said suddenly.

"What's wrong Luke?"

"We forgot about the General. He's probably still sittin' in them woods."

"I completely forgot about 'em. And I just remembered something else."

"What's that?"

"Them bad guys, they're still out there somewhere."

"Yeah, how could we forget about them two? I would love to get my hands on them and beat some sense into them." Luke said angrily. While Bo and Luke were talking, Bo's doctor came in frowning while looking at some papers.

"Mr. Duke?"

"Um, which one?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yes sorry about that. I need to speak with you for a moment." The doctor said pointing to Luke.

"Alright." Luke said as he stood up and followed the doctor. They walked a little ways down the hallway before stopping. Luke was the first to speak.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, Mr. Duke."

"Please just call me Luke. Mr. Duke is my uncle." Luke corrected.

"Yes, well Luke, I have a couple of things to tell you."

"Okay, go on."

"Did your cousin have asthma as a child?"

"Yeah, but it cleared up a few years ago. Why is there something I should know?"

"Well, I'm afraid that after running a few more tests, it appears that your cousin's asthma has returned."

"What? That can't be true. The doctors said that it wouldn't come back."

"I'm afraid it is."

"Does he know?"

"No, not yet. We thought it would be best if you were the one to tell him."

"Alright, thanks for the news. You also said you had something else to tell me."

"Yes, it appears that there are three people here looking for you and your cousin. Are they family?"

"You must mean my uncle, Jesse Duke and my other cousin, Daisy. What did the third person look like?"

"Well, he was covered in what appeared to be grease and oil, had a dirty ball cap and-"

"That'd be a friend of the family, Cooter Davenport. He must've come with Uncle Jesse and Daisy." Luke cut in.

"Alright. They are in the waiting room, would you like me to send a nurse to get them?"

"No, I'll let Bo know, then go see them." Luke said glad that there was at least one more thing of good news today.

"Alright then, let your uncle know that if he has any questions or concerns to feel free to ask me."

"Will do. Thanks for the information."

"You're quite welcome Luke." The doctor said as he left Luke to check up on another patient. Luke sighed before he headed back to let Bo know the news, figuring on telling Bo about his asthma after he told Jesse and the others so that they'd all be there for Bo. Luke walked back into the room and saw Bo sitting up, the blankets wrapped around his body.

"Hey Bo, I take it yer cold?"

"A little. So what did the doc say to you?" Bo asked curiously.

"Well that's what I came to tell you. I have to go get something real fast and I'll be right back. Trust me, you'll like the first thing." Luke said as he patted Bo on the back. Bo just looked at Luke curiously before lying back down on the bed. Luke walked out of the room and started for the waiting room. On the way to the waiting room, Luke almost collided with Jimmy, who was coming around the corner, a half empty cup of coffee in his right hand.

"Oh, sorry Jimmy."

"That's alright Luke, but mind tellin' me where the fire is?"

"No fire, but we got us some visitors." Luke said with a smile.

"Oh, who would that be, if you don't mind my asking."

"Well if you come with me, you'll see." Luke said as he started walking again.

"Um, alright." Jimmy said as he started following Luke.

Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter were growing impatient. They didn't know for sure if Bo and Luke were alright or not, and the receptionist at the front desk wouldn't give them any information. Jesse was the first one to notice Luke and Jimmy walk into the waiting room. Standing up, Jesse ran over as fast as he could to Luke. Luke and Jesse hugged each other tightly, both of them glad to see the other.

"Uncle Jesse, boy am I glad to see you!" Luke greeted excitedly.

"Luke, what in tarnation happened? Is Bo alright?"

"Just calm down Jesse, let me explain." Luke said as he, Jesse and Jimmy all walked over so that Daisy and Cooter could hear as well. Once everyone was listening, Luke began telling them about what happened after they left the farm, and when they met who they thought were Bernie and Charles, but turned out to be Chuck and Charlie, then up to the point when they woke up in the shack, and everything up to the point of their arrival at the hospital. Luke even told them about what the doctors had found out about Bo. Daisy was so upset by everything that she was fighting to hold back tears that were threating to fall. After a long moments silence, Jesse was the first to speak.

"So, what yer sayin' is them two guys that you and Bo stopped last summer are back? And they tried to kill you two. And Bo's sick now with bronchitis and his asthma is back?" Jesse asked still trying to let everything he just heard sink in.

"Yes sir. They did something to the General, and because we had to run to get away from them, we didn't get the chance to see what they done to him. That's why Jimmy here gave me and Bo a ride all the way here." Luke said again. Jesse being too worried about his nephews, didn't recognize Jimmy at first, but the more Jesse saw him, the more he began looking familiar. Luke had forgotten that Jimmy told him that Jesse was an old friend of his, but Jimmy recognized Jesse. Having enough respect for the family, Jimmy didn't bring that subject up, but instead decided to wait for another time.

"Can we go see Bo now?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't know yet about his asthma returning. I thought it'd be best if he found out when we're all there."

"Yeah, I agree." Jesse said as the group headed down to Bo's room. Luke was the first to enter the room.

"Bo, you awake?" Luke asked Bo who had his eyes closed. Bo opened his eyes and looked up at Luke.

"Hey Luke, what took ya?" Bo asked sleepily.

"Sorry, but I guarantee that you'll love this surprise." Luke said as he opened the door a crack and motioned for everyone to come in. Bo's eyes went wide at the sight of his family and Cooter.

"Uncle Jesse, Daisy! Man am I glad to see you guys!" Bo said excitedly.

"Hey there kiddo, how ya feelin'?" Jesse asked as he gave Bo a hug.

"I feel a lot better now that you guys are here." Bo said excitedly.

"Hey there sugah. It's good to see ya again." Daisy said as she to gave Bo a hug.

"Hey there buddyroo." Cooter greeted as he patted Bo on the back.

"Hey Daisy, hey Cooter." Bo greeted. Bo knew that his family and Cooter were glad that he was okay, but he still couldn't get past the feeling that something else was wrong. Bo could tell from the looks on everyone faces that there was something they knew, but he didn't.

'Hey Bo. I got something to tell ya. I know yer not gonna like the news, but you've gotta know." Luke said hating to have to tell Bo what the doctor said.

"What's the matter?" Bo asked not knowing what Luke was talking about.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but the doctor said that after running a few more tests, um, well they found that yer asthma came back." Luke said. It pained Luke to be the one to tell his youngest cousin the bad news, but he felt it was something he himself had to do. Bo's expression changed from that to a happy young man, to that of a scared, angry child in a matter of seconds. Luke sat down next to Bo and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Bo leaned his head on Luke's shoulder and without even trying to stop it, a tear silently slid down the side of his face.

* * *

**Alright folks, ya'll know what to do now. And incase ya'll don't know what to do, youpush that little purple button in the corner and leave a review for me:-) And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.Ya'll keep me writing:-P And a special thanks to my good friend Elenhin for the beta work. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll sorry for the long wait. But here's the next chapter! You know what to do at the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke sat next to Bo trying to comfort him, but with little luck.

"They said it'd never come back. They lied to us." Bo said breaking the silence.

"I know Bo, but there's nothing we can do about it now, except get them two monsters off the street for good and behind bars where they belong." Luke said in a gentle voice. Bo nodded his head in agreement. Jesse and the rest of the group stood by the door, unsure of what to say to help Bo feel better. After a few minutes silence, with the exception of an occasional sniffle from Bo, Cooter was the first to speak up.

"I think we should go get the General first and get him taken care of, and then use him to find then guys that did this."

"Yeah, but I'm not even sure I could take you back there. It was so deep in the woods." Luke said.

"Luke, we gotta try to find him. After all, the General's family too." Bo said finally.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where we left 'em." Luke said again.

"I can show ya'll where I picked Bo and Luke up if ya'll want." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, then maybe we can go from there, maybe we could follow Luke's footprints in the snow and find the General that way." Cooter chimed in.

"Yeah, but it's been snowing and his tracks are bound to be covered up by now." Daisy said.

"She's got a point there. But I still think we could find them dudes a lot easier with the General." Cooter said.

"Cooter, yer a genius." Luke blurted out. Everyone looked at Luke confused.

"Um, I am?" Cooter asked confused most.

"Yeah, don't you see, if we can find the General and them guys are still around here somewhere, if they see the General Lee then they'll know we're still alive. And if they find out we're still alive, then they'll try to get us again."

"But that's crazy. If you plan to do that, then you might as well put big signs on yers backs with big targets on them." Cooter said.

"Just let me finish, if we do find the General, and they do see 'em, then they'll chase whoever's driving and if we can get the police from this county and the sheriff from this county and the next one, we could possibly catch them and they'd be put in the pokey where they belong."

"Luke?" Bo said.

"Yeah Bo?"

"That's just crazy enough to work."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. But before we can try that, we gotta find the General."

"I think we should split up and search the woods where I found you two. But we should check with the local police department and the sheriff's department first just incase they found yer car." Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I can call them first and ask them, it'll save on gas." Luke said.

"Yeah, good idea." Cooter said.

"I wanna help too." Bo said.

"Bo, yer to sick to help. It'd be better if you stayed here and got better." Luke said in a gentle yet firm tone.

"But Luke-"

"No buts Bo, now your gonna stay here and rest and get better." Luke said cutting Bo off.

"Yes sir." Bo said in a seemingly defeated tone. While everyone else was thinking of a way to go about finding the General Lee, Bo was doing a little planning of his own.

"_If they won't let me help them, then I'll just find the General on my own." _Bo thought to himself. After a few more minutes of thinking, talking, and planning, a plan was finally made.

"Alright, so me, Jimmy, and Cooter will check out the woods around where Jimmy found us, that is after I call the police and sheriff's departments to see if they have the General there." Luke said as he stood up.

"Alright, then let's get going. It ain't getting any lighter and warmer out." Cooter said as he patted Luke on the back.

"We'll be back later on, okay cuz?" Luke said as he patted Bo on the back.

"Alright…" Bo replied in a depressed sounding voice.

"It'll be alright you'll see. We'll find the General and get them bad guys in the slammer where they belong."

"If you say so."

"Cheer up Bo, it'll all turn out right, you'll see." Cooter said trying to help encourage his young friend.

"_Easy for you to say, you didn't just get told your asthma came back." _Bo thought to himself.

"We'll see you guys later." Luke said as he waved to Jesse, Daisy, and Bo. After Luke, Cooter, and Jimmy left, Bo decided to lie down for a little while, or at least until it was safe to put his plan into action. Jesse and Daisy stayed a couple of hours longer and left when they were told visiting hours were over for the night. After saying their goodbyes, Jesse and Daisy returned to the hotel they were going to stay at.

After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was only about four hours, Bo got up and changed into more comfortable clothing, he then slowly made his way to the door. Opening the door a crack, Bo peered out and made sure the coast was clear before sneaking out of his room. Closing the door quietly behind himself, Bo made his way to the elevator and selected the first floor, praying the whole way that he wouldn't be spotted when he got off it. Bo was relieved when no one was around.

Making his way to the front door, Bo checked around again for any sign of a doctor or other hospital staff member before he made his way outside. The sudden blast of cold air stunned Bo, but after a minute, he grew adjusted to the cold and pulled his coat tighter around himself. Bo then made his way across the parking lot and out onto the street.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I hope ya'll liked that chapter. Bo is gonna be in trouble when Jesse and the doctor finds out he left the hospital without permission. Anyway, ya'll know what to do now, so please do it, it'll make me very happy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review at th end. **

* * *

Luke had called the sheriff's department and the local police department hoping that they had found the General. Everyone was greatly disappointed when he told them that the General hadn't been found. 

"Well, I guess this means that we go car huntin'." Cooter said after Luke gave them the news.

"Yeah, I guess it does. We might as well go to bed then," Jesse said with a yawn. "We'll visit Bo in the morning and then go look for the General Lee afterwards."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me, I'm beat." Luke said as he stood up and stretched. Because each hotel room could only fit up to three people, the Dukes decided to take one, while Cooter and Jimmy took another. After saying their goodnights, Jimmy and Cooter headed to their room and the Dukes got themselves ready for bed. Luke took the bed closest to the door, Daisy in the middle, and Jesse next to the wall.

It was close to four in the morning before anyone at the hospital had realized Bo was gone. One of the nurses who was making her nightly rounds was going around and checking all the patients on the third floor. When she got to Bo's room, she opened the door and stepped inside. She grew concerned when she didn't see Bo in bed, thinking that he might be somewhere else in the room, she turned on the light. Much to her surprise, the entire room, including the bathroom, was empty. Turning around, she ran out of the room and over to the nurses desk.

"We got a problem, the patient in room 340 is missing." The young nurse said to the other nurses that were at the desk. They quickly started searching the third floor and the floors above that. A few of the nurses and a couple of doctors, along with three or four security officers searched the remaining two floors, but with no luck.

"Donna, go call the family of the missing patient and let them know he's gone." Dr. Peterson ordered the young brunette nurse.

"Right away doctor." Donna said as she went to make the call. Running back over to the nurses' desk, she looked through some files until she found the number for the hotel where the Dukes, Cooter, and Jimmy were staying. Picking up the phone and pushing a button on it to allow her to make a call outside of the hospital, Donna dialed the number on the card. After the third ring, a voice came over the other end.

As Jesse picked up the phone, he grew worried that something had happened to Bo in the middle of the night. He knew from experience that a phone call at five in the morning was usually bad news.

"Hello?" Jesse answered in a worried tone. Luke and Daisy, who had been sleeping lightly, woke up and joined their uncle by the phone.

"_Mr. Duke, this Donna Wright, I'm one of Beauregard's nurses during the night. I'm calling to inform you that your nephew is gone." _Jesse misunderstanding what the nurse was saying, started to get upset.

"How long has he been gone?" Jesse asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"_Since at least four this morning, possibly longer then that."_

"Why did you wait this long to call us?" Jesse asked, his temper along with the news that he thought meant Bo was gone for good, starting to get the better of him.

"_We've been looking for him since we found out he was missing." _

"Wait, you mean he's not…" Jesse asked.

"_Not that we're aware of, but unless we find him soon, he will be." _Donna said knowing exactly what Jesse was talking about.

"Alright, we'll be over as soon as we can."

"_Alright." _Donna said as she hung up the phone. Jesse hung the phone back up and turned to face Luke and Daisy. They could both tell that whatever the nurse or whoever it was that talked to Jesse about was bad.

"What's wrong? Is Bo alright?" Luke asked fearing that something had happened to his baby cousin. Sighing, Jesse began explaining what he was just told.

"I'll go let Cooter and Jimmy know, if Bo's missing we'll need all the help we can get." Luke said as he slipped his boots on. After he was ready to go, he ran out of the room and down to the room Cooter and Jimmy were sharing. After knocking a couple of times, Cooter's head finally appeared in the crack of the door.

"Whadya want Lukas?" Cooter asked sleepily.

"Cooter, get Jimmy up, Bo's missing and we gotta find him." That bit of news woke Cooter up fully.

"Alright buddyroo, we'll get ready and help you look for that cousin of yours." Cooter said as he slipped back inside the room. A few minutes later, the group was ready on their way to the hospital to help look for their missing kin and friend, keeping a look out on the way.

Meanwhile Bo was beginning to wish that he'd never have left the hospital. He had started coughing a few minutes after he'd left and had been going on almost non stop since. The near constant coughing and the frigid air wasn't helping his breathing any either. Bo knew he couldn't stop and rest somewhere due to the fact that there was nowhere to sit, with the exception of the snow covered ground, which he wasn't about to sit on. The cold air was also making him shiver, despite the heavy coat he had on. Bo couldn't tell if he was cold from the wintry air, or from the fact he was running a fever. He guessed it was a little of both.

"I don't…think leaving…was such a…good idea…" Bo said to himself, his teeth chatting together as he spoke. No sooner had he stopped talking to himself did another coughing fit attack him. This time it was even worse then the last ones he had had earlier. After the fit subsided, Bo was left sitting on the ground on his knees, panting. Each breath was starting to become harder catch. Because of that, Bo was forced to rest awhile or risk having an asthma attack. And at the current moment, was something he desperately didn't want to have happen. It wasn't until almost an hour after he had left the hospital did he realize he had forgotten the inhaler the doctors had given him to use while he was staying at the hospital.

"Boy…what…a…time…to…forget…my…inhaler…" Bo said to himself between breaths. After a few more minutes of resting and catching his breath, Bo slowly stood up, his joints starting to get stiff from the cold and him sitting on the cold ground as long as he had. Before starting to walk again, Bo looked around to see where he was. It was then that it occurred to him that he didn't have the slightest idea as to where he was.

"Great…not only am I…sick and stupid for leaving…but I don't have the slightest…idea as to where I am..." Deciding it would be a better idea to turn around and head back to the hospital, Bo turned around and started following his tracks in the snow, but as luck would have it, it started snowing again.

'_Oh great, that's all I need, more snow.' _Bo thought to himself as he continued walking in the direction he'd come.

Back at the hospital, the Dukes, Cooter, and Jimmy were getting a plan made up to find Bo.

"Alright, Jimmy here knows this place better then we do, so could you tell us any possible streets or roads that lead from the hospital?" Jesse asked his friend. Jimmy thought a minute before answering.

"There's four that I know of. That'd be North Sandusky, Marion Street, Carmel Avenue, and East Gambier Street. Marion Street is on the south side of the hospital if I'm correct and West Gay Street is on the western side. North Sandusky and East Gambier should be obvious enough."

"Alright, we'll start from there then, but we'll need another vehicle. We only got the pickup, Cooter's truck, and Jimmy's snowplow." Luke said.

"You can use my car. It's the black four door Ford with a cracked windshield. " Someone said from behind the group. Turning around, they saw Dr. Peterson standing behind them.

"Alright, we're all set then. Thanks a lot Dr. Peterson." Luke said as he got the keys from the doctor. After picking the routes each would search, they set out. Jesse and Daisy going down West Gay Street, Luke going down Marion Street, Cooter going down North Sandusky, and Jimmy going down East Gambier Street. They were all to report in if they found any sign of Bo or any evidence he'd been down their assigned street.

It was almost a half hour after he turned around and Bo still wasn't sure if he was close to the hospital. He was starting to feel weaker and more tired by the minute. The snow had nearly covered any and all footprints on the sidewalks, so it was hard for Bo to keep following them. Just as he was starting to think he wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital, he noticed a pair of headlights in the near distance. Bo stopped walking, which proved to be a bad idea. A few seconds before the car got to where he was, Bo collapsed to the ground, exhaustion and the fact he was still sick and so cold. The car pulled over to the side of the road and out jumped a very frightened Luke.

"Bo!" Luke yelled as he ran over to his cousin's side. Luke bent down next to Bo and carefully rolled him over onto his back. Instinctively, Luke took off his own coat and put it over Bo to try to help keep him warm. What worried Luke the most was the fact Bo wasn't awake, and that his skin was icy cold and his breathing was shallow and labored.

"Bo, c'mon buddy ya gotta wake up." Luke practically pleaded, but his pleading did little good. Luke then remembered that he was supposed to call the others over the CB if he had found Bo, so he ran back to the car that he borrowed from Dr. Peterson and got on the CB.

"Lost Sheep to Shepard, Crazy C, and Plow Man, ya'll got yer ears on come back." Luke said into the mic. Plow Man was the CB handle that Jimmy had agreed to use while they searched for Bo. After a minute a reply came back.

"_You got Shepard here, did you find Bo?"_

"Yeah, but he ain't looking to good. I need you to get over to the corner of…" Luke paused as he looked at the street sign to find out the names of the streets he was on. "Marion and Sunset, and hurry."

"_Gotcha Luke, we'll be there as fast as we can, over and out." _

"_We'll be there soon too." _Came Cooter's reply. Dropping the mic, Luke turned down the heater so that he could put Bo in the car until the others came. Running back over to Bo, Luke noticed that Bo's breathing was starting to become shallower with each passing minute.

"Hang on Bo, we'll get ya back to the hospital where it's nice and warm." Luke said hoping that Bo would respond. Even a simple moan would be a little bit of relief to Luke. It would tell him that Bo was able to hear him, but much to Luke's disappointment, he didn't get so much as a grunt from his young cousin. Picking Bo up, Luke carefully carried him to the car and sat him the front seat. Luke then covered him back up with the coat. Once Bo was situated, Luke ran around to the driver's side and got in, intent on talking to Bo and hopefully getting him to wake up while he waited for Jesse and the others to get there.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. Now please push that little square button that says Go and let me know what you thought of it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one is gonna be longer. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review at the end**

* * *

Luke had been sitting next to Bo since he had been allowed back to see him again, and that had been almost two days ago. The only time Luke ever left his cousin's side was to either use the bathroom, or to get something to eat or drink.

"C'mon Bo, ya gotta wake up buddy." Luke said talking to Bo like he did every day and every night before sleep claimed him, since Bo had been brought back in. doctor Peterson had told Luke and the others that they had found Bo just in the nick of time. If he had been outside any longer then he had, he most likely would've developed hypothermia. His body temperature had been low, but not life threatening. Luke had jumped a little when he felt a slight pressure on his hand. Looking down at his hand, he saw that Bo's fingers were gently squeezing his hand. Luke started to get excited hoping that was a sign Bo was trying to wake up.

"C'mon Bo, wake up." Luke said hoping him talking would help Bo wake up faster.

A few minutes later Luke's effort were finally starting to pay off when Bo started waking up. A couple of minutes later, Luke was staring into a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Welcome back cousin." Luke said with a smile.

"W…what happened…?" Bo asked his voice scratchy.

"Well, you had one of your not-so-smart moments a couple of days ago."

"What about the General?" Bo asked.

"Well, I got some good news. Uncle Jesse and the rest found 'em the day before yesterday. In fact, Cooter dropped him off here. He's out in the parking lot."

"I wanna make sure them guys didn't do anything to 'em."

"What? Other then cut the fuel line? Other then that he's fine. Cooter made sure of that."

"Oh, okay…" Bo said trailing off. That got a concerned look from Luke.

"You okay?"

"Tired…" Bo said trying to keep from yawning.

"Well, you go to sleep, I'm gonna go tell your doctor that your awake." Luke said as he stood up to leave. Luke didn't have any problem finding the doctor, since he was just around the corner talking with a dark haired nurse.

"Excuse me, doc?" Luke asked politely.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The doctor asked.

"I just wanted to let ya know my cousin woke up."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. I'll go see how he's doing." The doctor said as he headed towards Bo's room. Luke sighed and leaned up against the wall. 'Well, that's two things of good news. Now if we could only get them guys who started all of this, we'd be all set, then would just come time for Bo to be released from here, then we can go home.' Luke thought to himself. Luke was a bit surprised to see Cooter walk up to him.

"Hey Cooter." Luke greeted his friend.

"Hey there Lukas. Just got some news about them guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was told by the bar tender at the diner I went to for lunch today, that them guys stopped in there yesterday and he over heard them talking about taking care of a couple of farm boys from Hazzard, and I knew right away that they were talkin' 'bout you and Bo. The bartender said they said somethin' about goin' to a small town outside of Mansfield. I believe he said the name they used was Fredericktown."

"Thanks a bunch Coot. Maybe with that information we'll get one step closer to getting them guys."

"Yeah, I hope we get them guys. They deserve to have the crap knocked outta them for what they did to you and Bo."

"Yeah, speaking of Bo, he's awake now." Luke said with a smile.

"That's good to hear buddyroe."

"Yeah, the doctor went to check on him."

"Alright, so what now?"

"Well, I figure we make a plan up to catch them guys."

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that?"

"I got a plan to lure them out of hiding."

"What kind of plan?"

"Well, I figure…" Luke began as he told Cooter his plan.

* * *

**Well that's that for now. I hope you liked it and once again I apologize for the shortness. I still hope you liked it though. Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope ya'll like this chapter. Please let me know what ya'll think.**

* * *

Luke and Cooter had agreed to meet up the next day to begin putting Luke's plan into action. Luke had stayed with Bo again that night and told him what he and Cooter were planning to do to get Chuck and Charlie in jail. 

"Luke that is the most stupidest thing I ever heard of!" Bo shouted after Luke finished explaining.

"Bo calm down 'fore you make yerself have an asthma attack." Luke said.

"Why the heck should I calm down? If you go out there and use yerself as bait to get them guys to come outta hiding, you'll only make a nice target for them if they have guns." Bo shouted more from fear for his cousin and mechanic friend then from anger.

"Bo, we're not gonna get shot. We'll get them guys and no one will get hurt, with the exception of the bad guys." Luke said.

"But Luke, what if you get…." Bo said his voice trailing off.

"Bo, I'm not gonna get killed. I promise you." Luke said somehow knowing exactly what Bo was thinking. When Luke didn't get an answer, he spoke again.

"Bo, remember when I made that promise to you when I was over seas at war?" Luke asked. Bo nodded his head remembering clearly what Luke had promised him.

"Good, cause I aim to keep that same promise to come back, alive." Luke said hoping he was finally getting somewhere.

"I want to help." Bo said surprising Luke.

"Bo, you can't. Yer sick right now." Luke said.

"I don't care. Even if I had the plague I'd still want to help." Bo argued.

"Bo, the answer is no and that's final." Luke said in a firm voice.

"You ain't my boss. I'm helping and that's final."

"No yer not. Your sick and you'd just get in the way!" Luke said harshly. Luke immediately regretted what he'd said and the tone in which he'd said it, when he saw the hurt look in Bo's eyes.

"Bo, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't." Bo said turning his attention to the nearest wall.

"Bo, please. I'm just worried about you, and I let my temper get the best of me. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

"Go away." Bo said flatly.

"But Bo-"

"Go away!" Bo shouted cutting off Luke. Sighing, Luke got the hint that Bo didn't want his company at the moment.

"Alright, I'll go for now. I'll let you know how things go." Luke said a he slowly walked towards the door. Turning around, Luke took one last look at his cousin before he left. Bo had laid back down, but instead of facing the door, his back was to Luke. Sighing, Luke left the room feeling lower then a snake's belly in a tire rut.

Luke met up with Cooter right on time. Cooter immediately noticed the distant look in his friend's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Cooter asked.

"It's Bo." Luke said.

"What about him? Is something wrong?" Cooter asked concerned.

"I kinda said something that really upset him; he won't even talk to me right now."

"What did you say?"

"Well, he wanted to help us catch them guys, but I told him he couldn't 'cause he's sick. We argued about it for a couple of minutes, and then I got stupid and told him he'd just get in our way." Luke said clearly upset. Cooter wasn't sure of what to say to help his friend, so he just put a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder.

"C'mon, we should get going 'fore them guys decide to start moving again." Cooter said.

"Yeah, yer right." Luke said as the duo headed to the General Lee. "I hope you got directions to get there." Luke said.

"Yeah, I got them before I met up with you." Cooter said pulling out a piece of paper with scribbles on it. Taking the paper from Cooter, Luke carefully scanned over it getting a good idea of which ways to go to reach their destination. Once Luke was ready, the duo headed south towards Fredericktown.

Back in Bo's room, Jesse and Daisy just arrived, not having the slightest clue as to what had happened earlier between Bo and Luke. When they arrived, they had thought Bo was asleep, that is until they heard the familiar sound of someone sobbing. Walking towards Bo's bed, they saw that he was crying.

"Bo honey, what's the matter?" Daisy asked as she put a hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo didn't even acknowledge his uncle and cousin's presence.

"Bo?" Jesse said concerned.

"What…?" Bo said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Jesse asked.

"Luke's the matter." Bo said between sobs and hiccups.

"What did he do?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Bo said never looking at his uncle.

"Alright, if you change yer mind, me 'n Daisy will be here." Jesse said as he sat down in a chair close to Bo's bed. No more was said between the three Dukes the rest of that day.

Meanwhile in the General, Luke and Cooter were also being silent.

"How long should it take to get there?" Luke asked breaking the silence.

"About an hour or so." Cooter replied. Luke just nodded his head and continued to drive down the highway. No more was said after that, both the mechanic and oldest Duke Boy being lost in their own thoughts. Cooter thinking of a way to get them bad guys behind bars for good, and Luke thinking of a way to get Bo to listen to him so he apologize.

* * *

**Ya'll know what to do, push the little button that says 'Go'.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ya'll, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had taken Luke and Cooter nearly an hour and a half to get to Fredericktown because of the heavy rush hour traffic on the main highway. But once they finally got there, they drove around for awhile to get a general idea of the little town, which was no bigger then Hazzard, if not a little smaller.

"Ok, so after we get a good idea of this town's layout, then we'll go around and ask anyone we see if they've seen anyone matching Charlie and Chuck's descriptions." Luke said as he drove the General down the small ally's and side streets.

After an hour or so of going down each and every ally and street they could find, Luke and Cooter drove around until they saw a small group of people standing at the corner of the road. Pulling to a stop beside them, Luke looked out his window.

"Excuse me, but I was wonderin' if ya'll have seen a couple of guys around here, one's about 5' 8", has a black beard and mustache and kinda chunky, and the other is about 6' 5", skinny, and has glasses." Luke asked kindly. The people just looked at Luke before walking off.

"Friendly people." Cooter said sarcastically.

"No kiddin'." Luke said in agreement. Luke was just about to drive off when someone spoke to him.

"Excuse me sir, I might be able to help you." A young girl who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen said.

"Really? You've seen the guys we're looking for?" Luke asked.

"Uhu, I saw them at my Grammies store about an hour or so ago. They weren't very friendly though. While they was shopping I heard them talkin' about doin' something to a couple of people in Mansfield."

"That's gotta be them!" Cooter said.

"Yeah, it's gotta be," Luke said before turning back to the girl. "Do you know where they went?"

"Yeah, I think so." The girl said.

"Great, could you tell us which way they went?" Luke asked.

"Ok, did you see an old feed mill when you came into town?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, head towards there. Then you take right, and then it's straight all the way, with the exception of a few curves."

"Thanks a bunch." Luke said as he turned the General around and headed towards the old feed mill him and Cooter passed awhile back.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Jesse and Daisy were waiting impatiently for the doctors to relocate Bo, who had disappeared after they left to go to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat.

"Oh Uncle Jesse, why'd he have to leave again? He's only gonna hurt himself even more." Daisy sobbed.

"I know sweetheart, I don't know why he took off this time." Jesse said.

At that same time on the same highway Luke and Cooter used, Bo was looking for the turnoff to Fredericktown. He was determined to show Luke he wouldn't get in the way and that he wasn't too sick to help. After a few minutes of looking, Bo finally saw the sign indicating the turnoff to Fredericktown.

"I'll prove to Luke I can help just as much as Cooter can." Bo said to himself as he turned towards the small town. It took Bo a little longer to get to Fredericktown then it did Luke and Cooter, since he was going by the road signs and instinct. But once he did get there, he stopped at the same feed mill Luke and Cooter drove past earlier.

"Ok, if I was a crook, where would I hide?" Bo asked himself. "It definitely wouldn't be in town, that's for sure." Looking at a big sign that advertised boat rentals and fishing at Knox Lake, that had caught his attention, Bo thought about it for a minute before making up his mind.  
"Knox Lake sounds like a good place for crooks to hide. And Luke says I'm not very smart." Bo said with a smirk. Turning Jesse's truck, which he 'borrowed', down the road that led to Knox Lake, Bo was on his way.

Somewhere on the waters of Knox Lake, Charlie and Chuck were on a boat that they rented, but didn't plan on returning.

"This is the perfect place to hide!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah, ain't no way the sheriff or anyone else could find us out here." Chuck said in agreement.

"I got a feelin' though, and it ain't a pretty feelin'."

"What's that?"

"I got a feelin' somethin's gonna go wrong and we're gonna get caught."

"Charlie, how is anyone gonna find us out in the middle of a lake?"

"I dunno, but I still got me a feelin' and I don't like it."

"Just relax, we're perfectly hidden."

"Yeah, your right. I'm just a little jumpy I guess. Hey I just had a thought."

"What's that?"

"What if those Duke Boys ain't dead? What if they managed to get out of the snow and get help?"

"Look, even if they are, we can take care of them for good. 'Sides, if the blonde one was sick like he looked like he was, then we'd only have to worry about the dark haired one. And two against one isn't even, which means we'd have the upper hand. And if all else fails then we got these." Chuck said as he pulled two pearl handled hand guns out of his heavy coat.

Meanwhile Luke and Cooter had just arrived at the lake, and were in the process of hiding the General when it started snowing.

"Oh great, it's snowing again." Cooter said.

"Don't worry, as long as it don't get heavy, we can still look for them guys. C'mon, I saw some boats out on the lake, which means it's not frozen over. We can go see if they might've rented a boat."

"What makes you think they'd rent a boat instead of hiding in the woods?"

"Think abut it Coot. There's snow on the ground, and if they hid in the woods they'd leave footprints. And if you were hiding, you wouldn't want to leave footprints, would you?"

"You got a point there, Luke. So where do ya think they are?"

"Well the only other place they could be if they're here would be out on the lake."

"Alright, so what do we do now?"

"Go rent a boat, then search the lake until we either find them or don't find them."

"Sounds simple enough. Let's go." Cooter said as he and Luke headed to the small office to get a boat.

* * *

**I hope ya'll liked it. Please let me know what you thought! **

**A/N: If anyone has an idea for a new DoH fic, feel free to let me know, I can't think of a new one. Any suggestions will be gratefully looked over, and possibly used. I'll give you credit for the idea :). **

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here's the final chapter. I apologize for the delay in updating, but life's been hectic. (mainly cause my mom won't give me a chance to type) A/W, I hope ya'll enjoy it and I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten for this story. A big thanks to those of you who stuck with me through this. Well, enough blabbering, on to the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

Within a matter of minutes, Luke and Cooter were out on the partially frozen lake, looking for the crooks. They had passed a few small boats that had people on them, ice fishing. Since the sun had long since been hidden behind the grey clouds in the sky, the temperature was slowly dropping, and being out on the water was not helping a certain Duke and Davenport stay any warmer.

Even with their winter coats, scarves, hats, and gloves on, the two Hazzard boys were freezing.

"I..I hope w..we find th..them guys s..soon. It's c..cold out here!" Cooter said through chattering teeth. Luke looked at him and nodded as he rubbed his hands together before going back to steering the boat. Since there were patches of ice scattered all over the water, Luke had to be on his toes and watch the water like an eagle watches it prey.

Meanwhile, not far from Luke and Cooter's location, the two bad guys were heading to shore to escape the cold water. Carefully guiding the boat towards an old fallen tree, one of the crooks reached to grab an over hanging branch, planning to help steer the boat next to it.

Once the boat was next to the tree, Charlie went about securing it, while Chuck made a makeshift bridge out of some planks of wood that he had found laying around on the boat.

Once the boat was secure and the bridge made, the two crooks carefully walked across the water and onto dry land. From there, they took off into the woods, hoping to find a cave or some other kind of shelter to stay in for a while until things cooled down with the law and the Dukes. After a short time, they found an old fishing shack and went to hide in it. The shack was old and run down, but still made for a half-decent shelter.

Not even ten minutes after Charlie and Chuck landed on shore and got to the shack, Luke and Cooter had found their boat bobbing up and down gently in the waves. Luke pulled their boat up to the abandoned boat, slowly and cautiously, keeping a look out for any sign the crooks were still there. Not seeing any danger, Luke secured their boat to the crook's and carefully climbed across to the other and over the small bridge. Once Luke was across and gave a thumbs up, telling Cooter it was safe, Cooter carefully crossed over and stood next to the eldest Duke boy.

"What now?" Cooter asked when Luke didn't say or do anything after a minute.

"Well, first off, we should make sure that is the crooks boat and if there's any tracks. The snow here's not as deep as the other side of the lake, so it's a bit harder to tell." Luke said looking at the boats then the ground. Cooter nodded and together, they started looking for clues or footprints, indicating they had indeed found the crook's trail.

While Cooter and Luke were playing detective, Bo had arrived at the lake as well. Not seeing any cars he recognized, Bo started to think he made a wrong turn somewhere. Reminding himself that the General could be hidden, and the crooks could've switched cars, Bo parked the pickup and looked around.

Bo didn't want to leave the warmth of the truck, but regardless of what he wanted, his pride got the best of him. Pulling his coat tightly around his shoulders and body, Bo shut off the engine and got out. The sudden change of temperature and the coldness of the air, aggravated Bo's lungs, making him start coughing. Once his lungs had finally and painfully adjusted to the cold, Bo waited until he caught his breath before starting out.

Walking over to the docks, Bo saw that there were no boats left, the remaining boats having been put away for the remainder of the day. Sighing, Bo looked around for an alternative. Not seeing one, he decided to hike through the woods, hoping he would be able to and that he'd spot Luke and Cooter, or possibly the bad guys.

Without thinking twice, Bo headed for the woods.

Everything was going good for Bo, or so he thought. He had forgotten about his injured foot, since it hadn't been bothering him, thanks to the brace. As Bo was walking along, hugging himself to stay warm, and not really paying attention to where he was walking, he didn't see the branch sticking up out of the snow. When his bad foot got caught in it, Bo got a painful reminder that he had hurt his foot. Crying out in pain, Bo stumbled and fell face first into the snow.

Sitting up, Bo turned over and sat up. He looked at his foot, then over to the snow that had been disturbed, thanks to the branch and him tripping on it. Bo laid down in the snow as he waited for the pain to subside. Once it did, nearly ten minutes later, Bo slowly and carefully got to his feet, coughing as he did so. It hurt him to put weight on his foot, but he knew he had to if he wanted to find Luke and Cooter, or the crooks. Sighing, Bo looked at a watch he had stuck in his pocket, and saw that he'd been walking for nearly an hour, not counting then ten minutes he'd spent on the ground. Pocketing the watch, Bo headed off again, this time going slower then he had before and with a noticeable limp.

While Bo was keeping his eyes open for more pesky branches, Luke and Cooter had concluded that the crooks had indeed been on the boat, and had gone off into the woods.

Because the tracks the crooks made were hard to find and follow, Luke and Cooter ended up walking more then they'd planned. They had just found the crook's tracks again, when Luke heard something in the distance that sounded like someone walking. Stopping Cooter, Luke motioned for him to stay quiet while he listened.

As he listened, Luke became more convinced that it indeed was someone walking. Picking up the largest stick he could find, Luke and Cooter hid, planning to take out whoever it was that was coming towards them. Luke peeked over the brush and saw someone in a black coat, their face and hair covered by a scarf and hat, limping their way. Thinking it was one of the crooks, Luke readied the stick. Cooter and Luke watched as the person stopped and leaned against a tree.

"I don't think that's one of them." Cooter whispered to Luke.

"I think your right." Luke whispered back. Lowering the stick, but never putting it down, Luke and Cooter slowly and quietly snuck out of their hiding place and over to the person, who had sat down and was making noises that sounded like coughing. As Luke and Cooter got closer, they could just barely make out wisps of blonde hair sticking out from under the hat. Luke looked at Cooter, getting a feeling he knew who the person was.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Luke whispered just loud enough Cooter could hear.

"You don't honestly think he'd be dumb enough to come out here in his condition, do you?" Cooter whispered back in the same low tone. Luke just looked at Cooter and gave a small nod. Their suspicions were proven correct as the person moved the scarf from their face while getting what looked to be an inhaler out of their pocket and stick one end in their mouth while pushing the button that released the medicine. Luke frowned and got angry. Tossing the stick down, he marched over to the person who indeed turned out to be Bo.

"Beauregard James Duke!" Luke yelled, making Bo jump and turn around. Bo pocketed the inhaler and stood up, being careful of his foot. Cooter also came over and joined his friends, but made sure to stay out of the conversation.

"What're you doing here?" Bo asked, his voice a little hoarse from all the coughing he'd been doing.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Luke snapped. "Are you trying to kill yerself or something?!"

"I was only trying to help." Bo said.

"The only thing your helping with is making sure your funeral is sooner then its supposed to be!"

"That's not true."

"It is too! Why do you think you were in the hospital to begin with?"

"I'm fine now."

"You know what? Go ahead and do what ya want. Your just a good for nothing, idiotic jackass, and I'm not going to waste my breath on someone who won't listen to me. As of now, I don't care what you do, its your life and if you wanna kill yourself because your to damn stubborn for yer own good, then fine by me." Luke said as he stormed off, leaving a very shocked Cooter and a hurt Bo behind. Cooter watched as Luke disappeared out of sight.

He then turned his attention to the youngest Duke, who was standing still and staring out into space. Seeing that Bo was beyond upset, Cooter went over to him and gently guided him over to a snow-covered log. After cleaning the snow off of it, Cooter ushered Bo to sit down.

"Bo, c'mon buddy. Ya gotta calm down, its not good for ya to get upset." Cooter said softly, hoping the younger man would listen and calm down before he made himself have an asthma attack that the inhaler couldn't stop.

"He hates me." Bo mumbled through the tears.

"Aw Bo, Luke doesn't hate ya. He's just worried about you."

"He sure has a funny way of showin' it."

"Don't let it bother ya. Luke's just stressed out right now, what with them bad guys still loose and you being sick."

"He still hates me."

"Bo, now you listen to me and you listen real good. Luke does not hate ya. He may say he doesn't care, but I promise ya he does."

"If you say so."

"I do say so, Bo. If he didn't care about ya, would he have made ya stay at the hospital instead of letting ya come? He didn't want you to get hurt again or get sicker." Cooter said, hoping he was getting through to Bo. The only response he got was a sigh from the young blonde. Cooter put an arm around Bo's shoulders and rubbed his arm, hoping to calm him down more.

When Cooter felt Bo calm down, he looked at him.

"Now, what do ya say we go help Luke get them guys and end all this?" Cooter smiled a little when he got a nod from Bo. Helping him up, Cooter let Bo lean on him so he wouldn't have to put as much weight on his foot. They then proceeded to go in the direction Luke went.

At that moment, Luke had found the crook's temporary hideout. Almost having blown his cover, Luke stayed hidden, watching silently from a window. Sure enough, Charlie and Chuck were inside. Luke didn't see any weapons, but knowing that they could be hidden, he started to formulate a plan. While Luke was formulating a plan, Cooter and Bo caught up to him. Luke heard them and turned around. When he saw them, he motioned for them to stay quiet and to stay low. Cooter nodded and helped Bo over to Luke, making sure to stay low and quiet.

Once they were all together, Luke let Cooter see that the guys were in fact inside. Sitting down, Cooter looked at Luke, hoping he had a plan.

"I think we might be able to surprise them, which would give us the advantage. But we don't know if they have guns or not." Luke whispered so Cooter and Bo could hear.

"We should check to see if there's a back door." Cooter whispered back, earning a nod from Luke.

"I'll go do that now." Luke whispered as he stood up, but stayed low enough that he wouldn't be seen. Cooter and Bo watched as Luke snuck around to the back of the shack and disappeared. Minutes later, Luke came back.

"Alright, there's a back door. Before we go in, we should arm ourselves to be safe." Luke said as he tossed Cooter a part of a large branch. Cooter caught the branch and got up. Luke was about to start walking, when he turned to Bo.

"And you better stay put, got it?" He whispered in a warning tone as pointed a finger at Bo. Bo just simply nodded, not wanting to make Luke angrier with him. Once Luke was certain Bo wasn't going to follow, he lead Cooter to the back door.

After going over the plan one last time, Luke slowly opened the door, glad that the old hinges didn't squeak. When Cooter was in, Luke closed the door. He then led Cooter down a small hallway, making sure to keep a watch out for any movement that wasn't their own. When they reached the end of the hallway, Cooter stepped on a floorboard that creaked and moaned under his weight.

Charlie and Chuck were in the next room and looked up when they heard the noise. Chuck motioned for Charlie to go check it out. Getting up, Charlie cautiously went over to where the sound came from. Luckily, for Luke and Cooter, there was a room they could hide in so they wouldn't be spotted until they wanted to be spotted.

Not seeing anything, or so Cooter and Luke thought, Charlie went back to the other room.

"Well?" Chuck asked looking at his partner. Charlie leaned in and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I think we got company. I saw some movement in one of the rooms, and it was to big to be a mouse or rat." Chuck nodded and got out his gun. Cocking it, he and Charlie both snuck over to the hallway. Going to the room Charlie had seen the movement from, they peeked inside and saw Luke and Cooter whispering to each other.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Chuck said as he opened the door and walked in. Luke and Cooter turned around and looked back at them.

"If you cooperate, then no one will get hurt." Charlie said as he walked over to Cooter and Luke.

Seeing the gun trained on them, Luke and Cooter had no choice but to listen. Charlie grabbed Luke's arm and pushed him forward, then did the same to Cooter. They then led Luke and Cooter out to the front room and tied them up.

Bo had started to worry, since Luke and Cooter hadn't come back yet. His worry was doubled when he looked in the window and saw Luke and Cooter tied and gagged on the floor. Not knowing what else to do, Bo got up and made some noises, hoping to draw one of the baddies outside. Just as Bo had hoped, Charlie came outside, looking for the source of the noise. What he didn't count on though, was Bo hitting him over the head with a stick, knocking him out cold.

Hearing the sound of something falling against the door, Chuck got up and went to see what was going on. Pushing the door open, Chuck was shocked to see his partner out cold on the snowy ground. Bending over, Chuck checked Charlie over and found a large goose egg on the back of his head. Frowning, Chuck stood up and turned around just in time to receive a nice sized goose egg of his own. Bo watched in satisfaction as the two crooks lay on the ground, out like a light. After making sure they wouldn't go anywhere after they came around, Bo limped inside to check on Cooter and Luke.

Bo sat down on his knees and untied Cooter before he took the gag out of Luke's mouth. Instead of hearing what he expected from Luke, which was a thank you, he got yelled at again.

"What the hell do you think yer doing?! I told you to stay put!" Luke snapped. Bo just frowned at him and stood up. "Yer welcome." He said as he limped outside. Cooter looked at Luke, then untied him.

"Ya know, I think you owe Bo an apology." Cooter said.

"I don't owe him squat." Luke said as he rubbed his wrists and stood up. Cooter and Luke looked towards the door when they saw Bo dragging the limp forms of the two men who had caused more trouble then Boss Hogg ever had. Bo stumbled a little, as he dragged them inside. Once they were in, Bo dropped them.

"There ya go." Bo said as he started walking outside. Sighing, Cooter went over to Bo and stopped him. He then turned to Luke and gave him a dirty look.

"Bo, thanks for saving us." Cooter said. Bo just simply nodded and walked away again. Luke watched Bo go, and started feeling bad for the way he'd treated his youngest cousin. Without saying a word to Cooter, Luke followed Bo.

"Bo, Bo wait." Luke said when he was within earshot of the younger man.

"Go away, I'm just a good for nothing idiotic jackass, remember?" Bo said returning Luke's words.

"Bo, please. I was mad and worried. I didn't mean any of that." Luke said as he stopped in front of Bo. Bo didn't look at Luke, he just tried to walk past, but Luke prevented him from doing so.

"Look at me. Bo, I said look at me." Luke said when Bo didn't look. He gently put his hand under Bo's chin and turned his head so he was looking at him.

"Bo, I swear to you I didn't mean any of what I said. You know I'd never live with myself if I let my best friend get hurt again."

"Then yer talking to the wrong person."

"No I'm not. I'm talking to who I wanna talk to. Uh huh, sure you are."

"I am, I swear on uncle Jesse's life I am."

Bo looked Luke in the eye and saw that he was indeed telling the truth. "Yer not lying, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not." Luke said. No more was said between the two cousins for several minutes. Finally, Bo broke the silence, by hugging Luke.

"I'm so sorry Luke." Bo said as tears started stinging his eyes. Luke returned the hug and rubbed Bo's back.

"Its alright cousin." Luke said softly. Bo and Luke turned to look at Cooter, when the mechanic cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we should get going. Uncle Jesse is gonna be worried about us." Cooter said as he put one of the guys over his shoulder. Luke nodded and picked the other guy up. He then put his free arm around Bo's shoulders and helped support him as they walked back to where the cars were parked.

When Bo, Luke, and Cooter were back in Mansfield, they handed the crooks over to the local law. Chuck and Charlie were charged with kidnapping, attempted murder, and theft and sentenced to life in prision, and poor Bo was immediately sent back to the hospital, where he was ordered to stay until he was well enough to leave again. Bo however protested, saying he felt fine, but after the threat Jesse made about tanning his hide, Bo gave up and stayed where he was supposed to. Bo and Luke's bond of friendship was repaired and their friendship seemed to be stronger then it was before.

A couple of weeks later, Bo was well enough to leave, but was ordered to rest. With the bronchitis gone, Bo's asthma wasn't as bad as before, however, he still had to have an inhaler. The Dukes and Cooter stayed in Ohio another week, to give Bo time to rest up for the trip back home. Once he was back to his old self, they headed back to Hazzard and the adventures that awaited them there.

The End

* * *

**There's two more mouths to feed now. Now ya'll have Iggy, Skippy, and Godzilla to feed reviews to. And Godzilla eats a lot too.** **(BTW, those are my lizards. 2 iguanas and 1 water dragon)**


End file.
